Her
by DemonReflection04
Summary: "My memories are blank. There is absolutely nothing but an empty shell. I don't know what but I feel as if everybody is hiding something, something so important that it gives me an uneasy feeling. It's like there's a wall between me and everybody else and no one even tries to break through. Should I keep waiting? Or am I just meant to be forgotten?" SHIKE
1. Chapter 1

**Her**

**I do not, I repeat, do NOT own these characters. If I did, I would've already made an anime out of this. Please review and enjoy!**

The room held so many colors. The glow of every dress and the spotlight for every dancing couple illuminated the spotless floor. Ribbons twirled and draped around the walls and ceilings. Glass cups made the drinks inside glitter, shining with every drip. The diamond chandelier twinkled above everyone, the room reflecting every spot of light. Roses bloomed in every corner, their soft, red petals with fresh water drops decorating the bouquet. Every person in the room had smiles planted on their lips while they either danced with their partners or talked with close friends. Joy and happiness spread everywhere like a river's current.

"Sheik?" My thoughts were shattered when a sugary voice called out my name. I glanced at the person with my head still faced towards the glass window. The first thing I saw was blonde, puffy hair that was trimmed in slight curls and a small crown on top, perfectly aligned in the middle. I internally grimaced as she looked at me expectantly with her big blue eyes that was tainted with black makeup to length her eyelashes and make her face 'glow'. If you ask me, she looked like a clown.

"Yes?" I gave her a small smile, trying not to sound impolite, for she had a huge, inflated dress with a bright shade of pink and a blue gem above her chest. Her forearms were covered with white gloves that ended below her shoulder; she daintily carried a similar cup to mine only it had wine in it while mine just had water.

"Why aren't you dancing or greeting others? It's rude." She always spoke with an overly sweet voice that seems so fake and almost screechy, and I always wondered how other people can deal with it. I merely shrugged and traced the rim of my cup with a finger.

"I already did. It's not my fault you didn't notice." I know it was rude, but I couldn't help but stare out the window as I talked. Compared to the ballroom, outside looked more…free.

"You still didn't dance."

"I don't want to." I bluntly replied. Now all I wanted was to be left alone, but she kept going.

"It is required for a princess to dance even if it isn't her own birthday. You should at least dance once." Her hand clenched around her cup for a slight second, but it was gone the next. It was a sign of irritation, and I wanted it to continue.

I hummed in thought while I took a small sip. I had many choices on what I should do next to the princess next to me. So many but I should narrow it down as to not cause a scene. Either I could ignore her and respond with uncaring replies, or I could make this conversation a living hell for her. Sadly, I looked back to my sister. Her blue eyes shined in bliss as she danced with her beloved hero of time. She practically gave off a radiant vibe that no other can make her do. I shouldn't ruin that, plus it's her birthday no less.

"Why, you should know me better than that. Remember that saying? Rules are made to be broken." I personally love that saying, because seriously it was like someone invented rules for someone else to eventually break them. People don't think sometimes. Jeesh.

"That is so childish, and what kind of princess says that? Thank the lord that Zelda was born first. Otherwise your kingdom would be doomed. I can actually imagine that." I should have probably mentioned that I have a short attention spam. I kept nodding at every word that came out of her loud mouth as if I was actually listening. Unsurprisingly, she bought it and just kept giving her 'small' speech. My sight remained towards the glass window, mainly on the other side. I wonder if it was cold…

"-and don't even _forget _the fact that you act like a _barbarian_. I pity your sister. I really do. If it was me, I probably would have kicked you out already-" People have no idea how hard it was to not dump her in that chocolate fountain. This girl was really hard to get rid of, you know? If she hated me that much, why didn't she leave already? It's common sense, right? "She probably fell in love with that peasant because she was _desperate_. Oh, this is rich. Wait until her council hears about this-" She immediately stopped talking as she gasped in shock. My gloved hand held a tilted cup, now empty of any water, hovering above her head. Splashes of water made her hair droop in a messy way as if it was pudding instead. Her eyes were now surrounded by black smears while her cheeks were flushed.

Many stares were directed to us and I mentally cursed. This was not supposed to happen. I glanced at Zelda's direction and instantly regretted it. Her smile was now replaced by a tiny frown while my expression showed no emotion. Her previous glow had now vanished into nothing but disappointment.

I should have felt guilty, really I should have, but I didn't. I understand how she feels, ashamed. Embarrassed. Of me. However, I just simply felt nothing. It was depressing how she went from cheerful and ecstatic to a feeling of distress. It was my fault, but I simply didn't care.

"This is coming from someone named Peach." My head snapped to the direction of the familiar voice that intervened. I instantly recognized the mop of blue hair and those dull pair of eyes. My own red pair widened as he came closer to us with every step. Some weird feeling in my stomach caused me to either hold my breath or let it all out. I didn't know what it was, was it relief? Surprise? Or was it shame? This was confusing.

"I-Ike!" The blonde stuttered as her eyes enlarged in the size of saucers. My hand quickly covered my mouth to keep from laughing at her reaction. She tried to cover herself up, shaking as his eyes bored into hers. I didn't think it was even possible, but her face became even redder than before. For once I felt sorry for her.

Pfft, who am I kidding? This is hilarious.

Next thing I know, my hand was muffling my laughs. This caught the attention of everyone with a close distance from me. I tried to stop. I really did. But they just kept coming. My sides hurt from the laughs, but what Ike said just made me laugh even more. I peeked at him, and my laughs slowly started to calm down. By then the whole room was silent. It was so quiet that a falling hair pin could be heard.

Whispers and murmurs filled the awkward atmosphere. I slowly stood up straight and gave confused looks at Peach and Ike. Did I do something wrong? Peach's stained finger pointed at me accusingly, and she started stuttering out of nowhere. This baffled me even more.

Suddenly, Ike's hand blocked Peach's view from me, and he simply shook his head as if to say to forget about it. I shrugged in response, and after a few moments the ball continued on. I still didn't get what the big idea was, but I just pretended that it never happened.

The ball ended normally, with my sister smiling as if the world loved her very being. It was as if the incident never happened, and I returned back to the shadows. Before realizing it, I let out a sigh of disappointment. I heard rustling behind me and I automatically panicked. I unlatched my knife from my boots and swung in instinct.

My eyes widened as I met with that same pair of midnight blue orbs. His rough hand wrapped around my wrist as soon as it was an inch away from his chest. My body froze as he kept gazing into my eyes. His face was nonchalant, his expression unfazed. It was as if he was used to this. As if he was always on guard because of his status. A mercenary born to fight. I wondered if he was always like this.

I finally realized that I was staring at him. I instantly backed away and looked down at my feet, putting away my knife back inside my boot.

"I'm sorry." I never wanted him to feel on guard. It felt as if I betrayed him in some way.

When he didn't answer, I looked up. Only to see him staring at the window behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at. Nothing unusual or interesting to look at. Just dark shadows of trees, stars, and the bright light of the moon.

Then there was that lake. It looked so calm and peaceful. It was a mirror full of life. I felt the urge to touch it but reality caught on as I felt my finger graze over the glass window.

"Quarter moon."

My senses went straight to the man behind me. I glanced at him curiously, wanting him to speak more. It was so rare for him to talk willingly, and I wanted him to go on.

"Why are you so disappointed?"

I tilted my head up to stare at him in confusion. He only stared straight at the window. "I'm not disappointed."

"You sound disappointed." Before I could reply, he kept talking. "Go outside."

I slowly moved my head down to look at the scene before me. My breath fogged up the glass as I leaned my head on it. I sighed.

"I can't."

"You can."

"No, I seriously can't. It's almost midnight, I should already be in bed. I'm out here and I can't make my sister worry over me." My speech didn't convince him.

"She won't." He opened the window with a simple push and jumped right out. A wave of fear washed over me as I ran to the edge and peeked below. He wouldn't right? He was not the stupid type to just jump off randomly, so he should be alright. I bit my lip when I couldn't spot him. Water started to blur my vision at the thought of him...

"Boo." I yelped and stumbled over my feet as his face came out on the edge. His arms crossed over each other as his chin leaned on them. He still had that indifferent look on his face, but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Don't scare me like that." I hushed in a whisper. I would've been mad at him for doing that but something about him just made me feel relaxed. I turned around and started to walk away. "I'm still not going out."

It all happened in a blur. His hand wrapped around mine, his arm around my shoulders, and his face close to me. His lips twitched upwards as I stared at him in astonishment. We were now outside, laying on the grass by each other's side. I fumed. He just pulled me out a window.

"Do you not understand what 'no' means?"

"The word is foreign to me." He blankly replied as he turned his gaze to the sky. "Plus it looked like you wanted to go out."

"I have to go back." I stood up suddenly, not even knowing what I was saying. I ran towards the door and before I could open it his voice stopped me.

"You're still scared."

My fingers stopped, lingering over the knob. My head turned towards him and a tingle spread through my mind. Something clicked, but I wasn't sure what. I couldn't even reply to him. Something about that statement seemed true, but it shouldn't. But I couldn't decipher it, because as soon as my eyes met contact with his, everything seemed to vanish.

"Sleep well." He turned around and walked away, but I had this feeling that he shouldn't go.

"Ike," Heat started spreading on my cheeks as I avoided his gaze. My back went stiff as I leaned on the door and I finally had the courage to say it out loud. "Thank you. Goodnight." My eyes couldn't help but steal a glance. I instantly regretted it when I couldn't stray away from him. I turned around quickly and swiftly went inside, my mind still jumbled up.

I walked toward my bedroom, taking a slow pace up. A window was in the hallway, and I couldn't help but to walk closer to it. My vision went straight to the lake in the clearing. A small smile made its way on my lips.

There was only one thing that my mind was hung on. It just kept displaying in my head. Why can't I stop thinking about it? It was the reason why I stopped laughing, the reason why I felt this strange feeling in my stomach every time I saw it.

That small, gentle smile that he only revealed to me.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Black. That's all I can see. I close my eyes and slid them open again only to see the same color. I raise my hand in front of my face; I couldn't find it at all. I lean back onto the wall, my head tilted up towards the ceiling. Only…I couldn't really see the ceiling at all. I felt like I was looking at an endless dark hole. My knees were brought against my chest, my arms around my skinny legs locking them in place. I had only one thought in my empty mind._

_Where am I?_

_I sat with nothing but the company of silence. It was too quiet, but the strange thing is that I don't really mind. I felt different as I was huddled against the wall in my own little world. I didn't feel cold, I didn't feel lonely. I wasn't even scared. My eyelids felt heavy, but I wasn't sleepy or exhausted. My eyes wandered throughout the room, but it was useless. I just can't see anything. _

_Standing up with all my strength, I put my hands on the wall. I couldn't feel my legs or my arms. They felt numb as if I was sitting here my entire life. My eyes squinted as I walked around. I still saw nothing until my fingers brushed against a colder object. I froze and carefully landed my palm on the frosty glass. Fingers traced along sturdier rims and I instantly knew what it was. A window. My eyebrow rose up in confusion. Why can't I see anything?_

_A window is an opening, right? But I still couldn't see any light not even a fragment or any breeze in the room. I weakly punched the glass, but it didn't do any good. There was nothing I can do. Nothing in the area was visible, not even my own bare feet. I kept on walking._

_Strange… I didn't even know where I was going. My own legs took control, stepping one in front of the other as if it knew where it should be leading to. My arms outstretched, my fingers wrapping around a circular metal. I turned it and a door creaked open._

_I expected a sort of glow from the other side, but all I saw was even more darkness. I didn't know whether I should go in or not. I mean come on; there was this dark room with no light whatsoever and I don't even know what was in there. Although, I was really curious…_

_I shook my head at the thought. Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity killed the cat. I kept scolding myself repeatedly until I finally realized I was already walking inside. As I expected, there was literally nothing to see. Everything was hidden by shadows; I couldn't see any other color at all._

_Then I felt something. I started to feel that same sensation since the beginning. I didn't feel confused, I wasn't curious anymore, and my body felt numb again. My shoulders went stiff as I slowly stepped deeper into the room and stopped._

_Faint drips of icy water started falling in my hands. It didn't affect that feeling I had as it slid between my fingers. My eyelids tired out and closed. Another sound invaded the silence. It was raining. My head slanted as my ears focused on the heavy drops falling on the roof. A loud boom caused my eyes to snap open and widen as a flash of light centered to the wall in front of me. _

"_Sheik…"I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't tear my eyes off the sight; I was oblivious to the voice calling out to me._

"_Sheik…" Because of this, I knew what I was feeling. Hair the same shade as mine, skin the same color as mine. The only thing that was different was her eyes._

"_Sheik!"I suddenly felt scared as that voice yelled out my name. The little girl was still standing in front of me, calmly turning her gaze towards the door. My body started trembling, shivering in fear as the voice called out again._

"_Sheik!" She walked away without turning back, her footsteps as light as a feather. I wanted to run, to scream at her to come back that that voice was dangerous. That with her still taking those steps, she would regret it._

"_Sheik!" I couldn't move. My feet were glued to the floor. I couldn't stop her; I couldn't get a sound out of my throat. She was leaving. I didn't want her to leave. I __**needed**__ her to stay. Those eyes were terrifying, and I knew that they would be worse if she walked out that door._

"_SHEIK!"_

"_Don't-!" My hand oustretched towards her, but it was too late. She already left.'_

* * *

"Sheik." My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up straight. I took a shallow breath, struggling to calm down. My fingers ran through my hair as I tried to decipher that dream. What did it mean? Why did I dream that? It was so, so confusing that I don't even know what happened.

"Sheik?" My thoughts were interrupted as I met with emerald orbs. Her blonde hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail and her eyes glinted with obvious worry. "What's wrong?"

It was then I realized where I was sleeping. I was surrounded by nothing but tall grass and faraway trees. The blinding sun was still at its highest and the cloudless sky was bright blue. I was laying in my secret meadow. I sighed in content as a small draft passed by.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam. Just a nightmare, that's all." I brought my legs closer with my arms hooked under. I relaxed with my best friend. She was one of the only ones I could be myself around of. Otherwise, I would have to act like a princess.

"Are you sure?" She leaned towards me and suddenly put her hand on my forehead. "You're covered in cold sweat. That dream must've been pretty bad to scare _you_."

My brow creased in mild confusion and slight anger. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." She answered back, turning her head to avoid me. I could pretty much picture that smirk in her face. In response, I yanked on her ponytail causing her to yelp. I grinned evilly as she mock glared at me.

"Nothing my butt, what were you implying?"

Instead of responding, she hummed cluelessly. She pretended to actually look around in interest as if the meadows were the most unusual thing in the world. After a few intense moments of glaring, she finally pointed at herself in question. "What? Me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nooo, I was talking to the ghost of a pigeon."

"Whoa, Sheik, you have serious mental issues." She looked at me as if I was the craziest person on Earth with her hands motioning me to stop. "I mean there is no way you could be a pigeon whisperer."

I face palmed at her stupidity as she laughed at my expression. After a while of her nonstop snickering, I finally smacked her upside the head. She whined as she grabbed my arm and bent it behind my back. I smirked as I flipped her, now standing over her. She swung her legs, making me fall on my back. She grinned as she towered above me.

"I'm so scared." I remarked sarcastically. She immediately frowned and tackled me once more. I 'oomfed' with her at my side, her arms around me in a headlock.

"Say it."

"Nah, I'm good." She tightened her grip enough to warn me.

"Sheik, say it or I'll do _that_." She threatened me with her most intimidating grin. My eyes widened as it clicked.

"You wouldn't dare."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Wouldn't I?" She took a deep breath and yelled. "ZELDA! SHEIK HAS A CRUSH ON MAR-" The rest of her words came out as muffles as my hand covered her mouth. I can not believe she just did that. I mean I thought it was just a bluff. She is definitely on my revenge list.

We sat down beside each other once more. She was grinning like the prick she was while I side-glared at her. I sighed, giving up.

"I hate you."

"Awe, buddy, I love you too." She gushed with that smile on her face. Fortunately for her, she changed the subject. "So how was the ball? Too bad I missed it or else I would've laughed at your face about you in a dress." She slung her arm over my shoulder.

I shrugged. See, this is what I mean about being myself when she's around. I can talk with her with a comfortable pace without being ashamed or scolded. We could talk about anything without making each other feel left out. She was a person who just goes with the flow, and that is why she and I are like twins.

"It was…interesting." I finally thought up. I never liked ballrooms, much less people in it.

"What? No details, you're gonna leave your friend in the dark?" She lightly punched my arm.

"Well I was nearly the center of attention at one point."

"Oh? What'd you do?"

"Peach looked like the saddest clown on earth." I grinned. We both laughed at the memory until that annoying smirk took place again.

"Nothing else? What about Ike?"

At the mention of the mercenary, I felt that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. His smile invaded my mind and I couldn't help but heat up. For some odd reason, I had the urge to look for the blue haired swordsman. I had to tighten my grip around my knees and half bury my face in between to avoid the thought.

"What about him?" My eyes wandered to the small patch of flowers. I was never really into them, but they seem very interesting at the moment.

"Ahh, Sheik, you're blushing. Did something happen that I should know about? Gasp. What will Marth say?" I nudged her with my elbow.

"Shut up." I grumbled. It was getting hotter by the second, and for once I felt uneasy.

Unexpectedly, she listened to me. I turned my head and tugged a piece of my hair behind my ear to clearly see her. Her legs were spread out in front of her with her hands supporting her position. Her eyes drooped in the slightest while she bit her upper lip. This was her tics of something bothering her. She was rarely like this nowadays, seemingly carefree of her surroundings, but now it was different. She was deep in thought, as if it was more crucial than normal problems. I grew anxious by the silence. I hated it when I wasn't aware of something. It just made me feel…unworthy somehow.

"Samus-?"

"What did you dream about?" I almost jumped when she spoke out of nowhere. This time I looked at her as if she was crazy. She kept her head up in the clouds, ignoring my gaze as she waited for my answer. I never thought she would be curious of my dreams, she rarely asked because they were all the same. At first, I didn't dream of anything. It didn't seem unusual since people have those types of dreams all the time. But my dreams were an exception; they were literally nothing but a blank mind.

"I'm sorry."

Her head snapped at my direction in pure puzzlement. "Sorry for wh-"

"I can't remember anything." I felt so guilty that I didn't even try to recall anything. Nothing triggers any sort of memory at all. My mind was a blank page.

"You shouldn't be saying that. Especially to him." She stared at me with a glint of a foreign emotion. I tilted my head in confusion. My thoughts were so mixed up at the moment that I needed someone to clarify. Anyone that can actually help untangle the knots in my mind.

"Sorry." She repeated, "You shouldn't say that. It's not your fault."

I was still confused. "Who shouldn't I say that to?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. "It's not important."

This angered me even more. "Samus, who-"

"Hey look, there's Ike." She waved her arm to grab the guy's attention in a childish wave. "Ike!"

The mercenary turned his head towards our direction and gave her a blank stare. My blonde friend smiled down at me as she stood up.

"Got to go." She ran before I can stop her. I huffed in irritation. Jerk. I looked back at the two and felt a small pang in my chest as I saw them chatting like old friends. His eyes remained on the path ahead as she spoke but gave hints that he was listening. He had on a nonchalant expression as they walked together side by side. I looked down in disappointment. He didn't even acknowledge me.

I laughed at myself. Why should I care that he doesn't notice me? I don't, right? I've been around people like that before, so why should it affect me now? I should feel used to it by now. I laid my back on the soft grass and curled myself in a ball. My eyelids closed as I tried to soothe my own breathing. I shouldn't care, right?

So why do I feel like I'm about to cry.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry I didn't update fast enough, but school was TORMENTING. Seriously, I'm surprised my brain didn't malfunction.**

**But~ I would update faster if I could at least get one review..No? Anybody? -pouts- fine XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, this took forever for me to think up. Yet I'm so happy that I got a review XD. I was literally jumping for joy. Thank chu so much!**

* * *

The sound of wooden blades clashing to the other echoed throughout the air. Heavy pants came out of my mouth as I swiftly dodged a blow. I gripped my sword firmly before swinging it vertically towards the blue headed warrior. He easily blocked it with the flat side of his blade.

"You can't just swing like that." He sighed as his free arm twitched. "You'll leave yourself open."

His fist instantly swung aiming for my stomach. My eyes widened in surprise as I stumbled back, barely missing the punch. He continued on without even waiting for me to regain my balance. He lowered his sword and slammed it to mine, making my arm ache even more. I tried to push him back with all my remaining strength, but he still didn't budge.

His arm suddenly held back, catching me off guard. He once again struck. My hands trembled as he repeated that step multiple times without giving me a chance to breathe. He surprised me again when he swerved his sword towards my feet. I hastily jumped and tripped over my own two feet, finally falling on my back. I cringed at the impact. My breathing was ragged, my throat felt dry, all I wanted to do was lie down and fall asleep. But I had to keep trying. I don't know why, it was just this feeling that I shouldn't quit or else I would regret it. Why though? My arms struggled to pick myself up. I felt like my muscles were going to snap. How long were we at this again? Oh yeah, since sunrise. Joy.

As soon as I sat up, I was met upon the tip of a wooden sword, pointing directly at my heaving chest. I blinked and looked up, staring at him like an idiot. I wanted to scream, I wanted to roll and sleep, I wanted to know how the heck he did that. Instead, I just made a fool out of myself; I stuttered.

"Wha-how-what…?" I took a deep breath before I embarrassed myself even more. Still out of breath, I managed to scowl at him and utter out a sentence. "You said you were going to go easy on me."

I stared straight at those midnight blue orbs of his hiding behind the loose strands of his hair. He ignored my statement and retreated his sword, allowing me to stand up wearily. I had to extend my arms to stand up straight as I threw the sword on the ground. I swear I'm going to get splinters because of that wooden crap. I glared at the object responsible for all the future bruises I'll have, especially the one who was wielding it. Bastard.

My glare deepened, my arms feel like they're going to fall off, my legs felt like twigs, and my head itched for a nap. My glower moved to the one who caused me to feel this crappy. He wasn't even dropping a sweat and here I was sweating a flood. My eyes softened as he tossed me a bottle of water. Now that I think about it, I could've sworn I saw amusement in those blank eyes.

I tipped the water to my head feeling the cool liquid drip on my burning skin. At that moment I was grateful for the short hair I have. If it was as long as Zelda's I would've killed myself. Jeez that girl needs a haircut. I shook my head, back to the guy in front of me. He rarely showed _any_ emotion and then I just saw it now. I should've been mad because he basically laughed at my weakness. I should've felt humiliated, but strangely I didn't. In fact I felt the opposite, I felt _pride_.

Before I could register that fact in my head, he unexpectedly turned and his fist came flying towards my head. "What-" I yelped and ducked, his knuckle an inch away from my chin. "I thought we were done!"

He attempted punching my shoulder, but I kept stepping back. Each strike had more force than the next, my teeth clenched as I tried to dodge every one. If I didn't know any better, I would think he's trying to kill me. He kicked making me jump back. I scrambled to get that wooden sword. Once it was in my grasp I swung. I cursed under my breath. He was in front of me with his own sword blocking the attack. When the hell did he get that? We continued our battle until he finally cornered me and twirled his blade around mine. Before I could blink, he snatched the blade in midair leaving me defenseless. He pointed his sword at my head, my blade in his other arm.

"Expect the unexpected." He lightly poked me and lowered the tip with a small smirk tugging on his lips. I huffed in defeat and automatically fell. My sore body landed on the soft patch of grass, I stretched out my arms as I enjoyed the moment. I breathed out in relief. We were finally done…right?

My eyes snapped open in realization. Apparently that was a huge mistake because the second they opened, they closed shut. Splashes of water came falling down straight at my face. I playfully screamed and turned my head, my elbows bent over my ears. It felt so relaxing; the cool, refreshing liquid cleaned out all my sweat and exhaustion so easily. All I wanted to do was stay that way. Suddenly, it stopped.

I tilted my head in confusion. Lazily sitting up, I turned my body and met up with a squirt of water attacking the spot between my eyes. I instantly stood up with my arms blocking my face and a laugh coming out of my mouth. I charged at him and attempted to steal the water bottle out of his grasp. He made me face his back, but I still kept trying to sneak though and grab it.

I had to laugh at this situation; we were pretty much acting like kids as we fought over water. I liked this change of pace. I honestly missed the experience since I've never really remembered my childhood memories. This just allowed me to revive it somehow and what's weird about it is that it was with Ike. Whether it was his words or his actions, the mercenary just continues to surprise me. He treated me like a _normal_ person and for that I was grateful. Only something inside me wasn't as content.

He ruffled my blonde hair as I reached for the bottle far from my reach. I pouted. Sometimes he treats me like a child. We finally sat down after our small 'fight'. I leaned on his back as he did to mine; we didn't say a word as we rested in comfortable silence. During the past few weeks, a month to be exact, we became closer. And by closer I mean he acknowledged me and even messed around. I was ecstatic. I felt accomplished, I was simply glad that he even considered spending time with me. It was just that plain easy for him to make me feel that way.

_"All happy moments come to an end."_

Out of the blue, I felt this vast amount of emptiness inside my chest. My body tensed; fear unexpectedly running through my veins. I felt isolated, alone in my own little world. He sensed my anxiety, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't hear him calling out to me, asking what was wrong. Honestly, I didn't even know.

I don't understand.

I've sensed this before, but I didn't think I would have to feel it again. It was that same sensation I encountered in that dream. I haven't dreamt that in a long time though. So why? Why did it have to be now of all times, when I was finally enjoying myself? It was frustrating. I couldn't move at all. It was like I was a statue, a frozen figure that couldn't control her own limbs.

"What's wrong?" Ike kept calling out to me, but it was drowned out by _his_ voice. I wanted to move. My fingers didn't even twitch.

Then, I saw it. No, I saw _her_. She was supposed to disappear too. She wasn't supposed to be here, but she was right in front of me. I didn't want to see her. I hated her. I don't know why, but she wasn't the same as the last time. But she wasn't any different either.

"Hey! Talk to me." My eyes couldn't stray away from her own. She looked so horrifying, daunting. My hand finally moved for a slight second. My eyes, her eyes…they looked identical, yet entirely different. She was coming closer, I felt so trapped. I couldn't stand those eyes, but she had this power to force myself to be engulfed in those orbs.

A shiver ran down my spine. I immediately felt the warmth by my side starting to leave. Something snapped; my arms frantically searched for that source, desperately panicking as they wandered. After seconds of agonizing searching, they found it. I wanted to escape so badly. I clung to it, trying to at least hide from _that. _

"Sheik?" I winced. I still wasn't used to it even if it was my own name. But this voice was softer, gentler. It made my reverie shatter, releasing me from that suffocating state. It suddenly felt so hard to breath, as if I was underwater for hours. I almost jumped back at the tender touch on my cheek, the hand moved away as if scared to touch me. But all I wanted was for him to come closer. My hands were in a tight grip around his arm as if hanging on for my dear life. I clung to him even more when he tried to move away.

He kneeled in front of me, penetrating me with his dark eyes. They were so comforting, soothing me, making me forget about those horrible orbs. My arms started to shake a little at the thought. He talked again with that same gentle tone.

"What happened?" I wanted to tell him, but something prevented me from speaking. The words were stuck in my throat; I was just too scared. He was still there though. He was still giving me that look that told me that it was okay. The fact that he didn't leave yet caused me to force it all out.

"Dream…girl…voice…" My chest cringed every time I spoke. I couldn't even understand what I was saying. I tried to say more, but that was all I could muster. I looked up at him, and I was frozen again. He looked at me with an expression that caused more tangles to appear in my mind. It wasn't sympathy, or pity. He had this pained expression that just caused my heart to crack. It almost didn't look like he was staring at me; it was as if he was staring right _through_ me.

He looked guilty.

He started peeling my hands off calmly; I just let him. I didn't know what else to do after seeing that. Could I even do anything? He stood up and started unlatching his cape, wrapping it around me carefully with that same expression still glued on his face. I just watched him. He finally stopped his movements and gave me one last look with a passive face. He walked away and my arms moved. They reached for him, begging him to come back. I couldn't do anything else. His back was getting smaller and smaller until he was out of my sight.

I looked down at my clenching hands on my knees. Teardrops dripping on them as I silently sobbed. Why did he make me feel this way? Why did he have that look? He didn't do anything wrong, so why couldn't I comfort him the way he comforted me. I felt so stupid and useless. I was acting like an abandoned puppy. I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't even _think_ this way. But a thought just couldn't help but pass through my head. It made me wonder why he didn't do it. What made him so careful the way he tried to console me? I clutched on the cape he gave me. It was still warm. I rubbed my eyes, brushing the tears away as I stared at the spot he was in.

I noticed how he tried so hard to not touch me.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what but I just feel like there was something missing. Huh... maybe it's just me? Sheik would be so much happier if you review and tell me what you think. That and I like the attention X) so please **

**~Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hmm...it feels too long since I updated. Meh, oh well. Read, Enjoy, and Review! **

* * *

The tip of the pencil lightly ran around the blank page. Swerves of colored ink planted halfway as my fingers carefully yet naturally hovered over the paper. I lifted it up and tilted my head at my work. I have no idea why I drew what I drew, but something about it made me feel satisfied. The corner of my lips lifted by a centimeter. It quickly disappeared as soon as the door vibrated in loud knocks.

I sighed in disappointment. I slowly placed my drawing on the table hidden by scattered papers. My feet were dragged, the knocking was suddenly softer and I worried for the reason. I slammed the door open, casually stepping out of my room. I was surprised to see a little girl looking up in fear. I closed the door behind me as gently as I can. I didn't want to scare her even more.

I bent down to her level with my arms around my legs and smiled. "May I help you?"

She looked down so fast I was scared she was about to cry, but then she peeked up shyly with a cute blush on her cheeks. I instantly had to suppress the urge to hug her. She looked so adorable! She mumbled something so faint I had to lean closer to her, but I still failed. "Pardon?"

"Y-you look pretty." My breath hitched but then quickly returned to normal breathing. Looking down at my faded white dress, I tried to think what was pretty about it. It was simple and boring compared to what others wear. I grinned. She was so innocent.

"Thank you. You look beautiful; even better looking than I am." Her face immediately flustered up and she quickly started shaking her head.

"N-no- I don't even compare to a princess like you." I tilted my head, feigning offense. "I-You- I mean that in a good way. It's not like-" Her sentence was cut off by my own concealed laughter. A few giggles escaped from my fingers; I turned my head to ignore her look of embarrassment. Her eyes looked so sweet in personality; I just couldn't help but mess with her a little.

"I'm just kidding." I poked her on the forehead as she puffed her cheeks. "Now," I stood up straight. "Is that all you needed to say? If so, I'm sure there are other people that are even prettier than I am."

She looked up at me with blue eyes filled with awe. "No! I looked around in this castle and no one even compares with you. You're like the rose of the kingdom, the crystal ball of the room… or something. I don't even think there is anyone as dazzling as you." She finally realized what she was saying and played with her blue ribbon tied around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm taking up most of your time with my rambling aren't I?"

I shook my head, amused by this girl. "Of course not, in fact I was in my way of escaping this place. I thought I would die of boredom. But since you're here, I don't mind."

"Really?" Her face was practically glowing. Then she finally smiled. "I'm so happy!" I was suddenly attacked by her arms. I crashed backwards to the door as she glomped me. I couldn't resist either; I hugged her tightly in return. "But you're wrong." I pulled back in confusion. She was still beaming.

"What do you mean?"

"You," She pointed at my face, "are the prettiest."

I frowned and sighed. "Have you met my sister?"

It was her turn to be confused. "You have a sister?" I nearly laughed at that question. "Since when?"

"Since the day she was born." I ruffled her brown hair, the same way Ike did to me. Thinking about him made my smile dim a little.

"No way!"

"Yup, yup." I cocked my head. "In fact, she's the queen."

"Really?!"

"Well, about to be."

"That's so cool!" She jumped up and down with her hands close to her chest.

"There you are!" Our eyes turned to the voice that interrupted our conversation. Two maids were pointing at the brunette, her stance still frozen. My eyebrow lifted. What did this girl do? "How dare you just enter the palace without permission and barge into the princess! Do you know how rude that is?!" Ah, now I know.

"I did ask!" She stomped her foot and pouted. "It's your fault for not letting me in!"

"There's a reason why outsiders like you can't enter!" I flinched a bit at the word. It caused a surge of electricity to pass through my head, and it was far from pleasant.

"Yeah?!" She retorted, but then trailed off. "Well, umm…got to go!" She ran, I snorted.

"Hey! Get back here!"

I was about to turn back to my room, when the girl shouted out my name. "Sheik, you're still the prettiest!" Her short brown hair shook on her shoulders. "Even my brother thinks so!" And with that she disappeared in the corner with her teal mini cape flowing behind.

I shook my head in disbelief. I have a feeling that I would be seeing her a lot.

"Honestly, this girl is too troublesome." My head quickly twisted to the sound. I politely smiled at our head maid, her silver hair in a messy bun. "She reminds me of a certain someone."

I smiled, thinking she might be referring to Zelda when she was younger. "Good afternoon, Impa. How are you?"

"Tired, and good afternoon to you too, your highness." Her red eyes gleamed as she curtsied slightly. "Princess Zelda needs your assistance as soon as possible." I raised an eyebrow. Since when did she need my help? Then I remembered, my face paled at the thought. I shook my head. It probably wasn't _that._

We walked in silence, although I didn't mind. It gave me time to think. That girl looked strangely familiar, but I can't even remember her name. She was like a puppy with that pout and energy of hers. It made me want to hug her again. Then it dawned at me. I never _asked_ for her name. In fact we never introduced ourselves. We talked as if we knew each other our whole lives, but I didn't even know where I saw her before…Or maybe it's just me being paranoid. I shrugged it off and turned to Impa.

"Impa, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course, your highness,"

I flinched at that part. 'Your highness', I was never going to be used to that. I mean how would _you_ feel if you suddenly woke up in a stranger's room, in a foreign castle, in an unknown part of the world and was suddenly called _princess_ of all things? Yeah...it might _sound_ great, but that's just pushing it.

"Is Zelda popular?"

She seemed shocked for some reason, but I let it slide. "Well, it depends on the territory." She sounded unsure. Her voice even sounded forced.

"What do you mean? I'm asking if her name is well known."

"_Just _her name?" I nodded in response. "Well, she's known in almost three fourths of the world, maybe even more. Ever since the war took place, her very status triggers anyone's memory. Why do you ask?"

"War?" No one told me about this.

"Yes the war that ended a year ago…" She trailed off as if she said something she wasn't supposed to. I was about to ask more questions when a loud yell almost made my ears bleed. In the corner of my eye I saw Impa relax.

"SHEIK HARKINIAN!" Shoot I almost forgot about her. Whenever that particular voice calls my name, it's either I'm needed for the upmost importance…or I did something entirely stupid. "If you don't come down here, I swear I'll leave you in a dungeon!" I'll go for the second reason. I apologized to Impa and ran while cursing myself for my stupidity.

I slowed down when I was in familiar halls. I wandered around, searching for that 'horrible' voice. My eyes were quickly distracted as they glued to the open window. It was almost too perfect. The color, the grass, the plants, everything looked so gorgeous. It was so close to sunset.

I wanted to go outside so badly. I just wanted to be out and not closed up as if I was a toy in display. Reluctantly, I closed the window and sat on the edge. I looked down at my combat boots. They were my favorite type of shoes, but I loved these specifically. They were certainly better than heels and to simply put it, they were valuable to me.

Next thing I know, I saw another pair of feet, only they were hidden by a pink fabric of a dress. With the best innocent face I could muster on, I tilted my chin up to meet a pair of blue eyes that almost resembled jewels. Her face was flawless and her blonde hair looked like as if it was made of gold. Her pink lips were in a tight line while her eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. Her dress had patterns of pink that was sewn professionally together to hug her slim body. I gave a nervous smile at the woman in front of me, in other words, my sister.

She narrowed her eyes at me which earned a strained chuckle. Suddenly, she threw something on the floor beside me. I hesitantly looked down to see her favorite high heels, now with smudges of ink inside and out.

"Explain." She commanded. I gulped at the sight.

"It's not that bad." I tried to assure, but really, it was a useless attempt. Those shoes looked horrible, even _I_ know that. "It'll come off." There's no way that's even going to fade.

Her stare caused me to squirm and do one thing that I would regret. I ran. I don't know, but something about eyes that looked as if _lasers_ were going to shoot out and _burn_ you to death, caused me to run and get the hell out of there.

"Guards!" I groaned as I sprinted faster. Three guards unexpectedly blocked the path. I swiftly ducked their grabs and rolled under them, hastily getting back on my feet. Thank _god_ for Ike's training. Staggering down the halls, I glanced behind only to see them right off my trail. Seriously, they don't have to be _that_ dedicated their jobs.

I turned back…only to see a stack of dishes nearly at my face. I stopped, an inch away from tackling the poor boy and turned my feet to continue.

"Good luck, Sheik!" The boy called out to me. Did I mention that these chases happen frequently? Yeah, now the servants are used to them and some are actually cheering me on. I feel excited because of that. However, my excitement settled down as soon as I reached a dead end. I turned the other way, but guards were there too. I was cornered.

"Princess Zelda gave us orders to take you to the dressing room. Wasting time will cause a disruption of the schedule." Schedule? Oh no… not that. My eye twitched at the thought. I totally forgot about the meeting with Peach.

"Can't that be another day? Tell her that I was lost in the deserted city or something." They simply ignored my protests.

They closed in on me, prepared for anything that I did for escaping. I was surrounded and I suddenly felt this weird feeling that I've been through this before. The space grew smaller with each step they took. My muscles tensed as they took their stances.

"_Don't show mercy…"_

I froze. That small voice. That small, horrible voice that made my mind paralyze in fear. I lifted my hands to see them trembling. In a flash, I saw blood appear. My throat started to tighten at the sight. Drips of that liquid fell out of my fingers and onto the carpet. My hand. It looked so corrupted, so wrong.

"_Don't question his orders…"_

My back met the wall. I leaned onto it feeling weak. Why? Why did she keep haunting me? Why can't she leave me alone?

"_Don't show weakness…"_

My eyes went from my bloody hand to the girl behind the guards. Her face pallid, her eyes dull, her face covered, and behind her was even_ more_ blood.

"_Don't show emotion…"_

She was fading and reappearing. She was coming closer and closer and closer until she was right in front of my face. I felt weaker. My eyes felt heavy. I felt my breathing slow down. I was sure I was going to die. But I didn't care about that fact. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, causing me to shiver. Her breath was icy cold; her touch barely had any warmth to it.

"_Don't be scared."_

My eyes finally closed as I felt my body shut down.

* * *

**A/N: Now here comes the most important scenes. I'm so excited. Eeek! Next chapters, what to write, what to write. Constructive criticism is welcome of course. And feel free to point out some things of ...well Anything. Please give me your thoughts and REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

_A little girl ran through the corridors. Her feet leading her nonstop, and her breathing running low. She stumbled and tripped, eyes frantic and tears threatening to fall. She lifted herself up as she continued to run without even looking back._

_Run._

_She chanted in her head. Her mind clouded with paranoia._

_Run._

_Another pair of footsteps echoed. She pushed her already strained body even further. She turned a corner and dodged a blade. She froze; it was an inch away from her cheek. That wasn't the_ _reason why she froze, though. Her eyes glued to what was_ _**on**_ _the blade. It was a dark, almost_ _black liquid that kept oozing off the knife and onto the floor with painfully slow drips._

_Her own blood._

_She closed her mouth in fear of making a sound. Her own stomach feeling sick at the sight. Tears started falling off her cheeks as she silently screamed. Her own body ached in excruciating pain. Cuts, gashes, and bruises were all over her small body. The deepest cut was on her back, still pouring out blood. A slanted line from her left shoulder to her left rib, her light blue dress completely stained in red. _

_The footsteps stopped. She took the chance to keep running. _

_Fate didn't seem to be at her side. Her vision was beginning to spin out of control. The walls seem to close in on her, and the air was sucking the little breath she had. Needles were poking her body inside out. She finally slowed down in a painful crash._

_A loud, rough chuckle screamed in her ears. _

"_My dear,_ _**dear**_ _daughter," He sneered in mockery. "You can't possibly think you can hide from me."_

_Her eyes snapped wide open as she pushed herself up and ran limply. She started coughing; her body close to her limit._

"_I was the one who raised you. I was the one who let you out of that room. I was the one who made you feel emotions."_

_Pain. That was the first emotion she felt. She asked for it, and that's what she got. But she didn't want it this way._

_Her arms outstretched forward with her hands balled into fists. She banged on the doors with the remaining strength she had._

"_Please!" She screamed out in croaks. "Anyone!"_

_His footsteps were louder. He was closer. She panicked even more._

"_Did you think I wouldn't know what you were thinking?" She cried out in pain as her chest started to burn. She hit the wooden doors even more._

"_Anyone at all!"_

"_You belong to me!" He cackled. "I'm practically your world."_

_Her throat started to stretch, her eyes threatening to close._

"_HELP ME!" She fell to her knees and sobbed, knowing that no one would reply._

* * *

I woke up with my head throbbing. Needles were poking inside every part of my body, stabbing me nonstop. My eyelids were closed shut, lifting them was an impossible task. My insides were burning as if every organ inside me was slowly turning to ash. My throat felt like it was grated. It felt as if it was painfully scratched over and over until it left marks. Something stabbed at my chest. I whimpered in pain while clutching at fabric beneath my hands. It hurts. It hurts so much. My chest felt as if it was being shredded like paper. I wanted it to stop, but it happened again. My sides felt as if it was ripped apart.

A soft hand rested on my forehead. The pain didn't stop, in fact it just worsened. I kicked under the tight covers. It was so suffocating, I needed air. My breathing was shallow. My head stabbed repeatedly. I wanted to wake up from this torture.

Sweat started dripping down my face. My lungs were squeezing every ounce of breath out of my system so desperately. What the hell is happening to me? My hands shot out of the blanket and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. My head…My head ached, it stings so much.

"Make it stop." Those words came out weakly out of my cracked lips. It didn't even sound like my voice. It sounded hoarse, it sounded rough, it sounded _broken_. That wasn't me, right?

_Please._

My nails dug deeper into my skull. My eyes struggled to open. Hands roughly grabbed my wrists, yanking them away from my head. I panicked and cried out as another harsh jab tore across my head. The hands kept holding onto me. This time they were keeping me from thrashing. A cool liquid started dripping in my mouth. I finally calmed down.

The burning slowly seized. My throat healed, the medicine gently covering the scratches inside. My head locked up the pain, and my breaths came out normally. Everything disappeared.

But I still couldn't open my eyes.

Buzzes started echoing in the silent room. There were more than two buzzes speaking to each other while the covers wrapped tightly around me. I felt a cool cloth folded on my forehead, I relaxed under it making my head feel numb.

The pain I felt disappeared as soon as it came. It was as if it never happened at all. Was I so badly in shape that I started hallucinating? I must be. That little girl kept showing up in my head. She plagued my mind with those horrible eyes like a disease.

The pain did go away, but I just wanted to give in already. At the same time, I felt shame. I was quitting before I even started. It was one year since I woke up in this world. One year since confusion was the first and only thing I felt. One year since I've met strangers that protected me in day one. One year since I've entered the maze.

And all I knew was my name.

But I hated my name. It would just cause a flash of pain to appear only to have it vanish afterwards. And that flash was enough to make me feel agony. Everyone kept calling me that and it hurt every time. I felt like an outcast with the way they said my name. It was as if I didn't belong here. As if I brought shame to this kingdom. As if I wasn't _wanted_.

Maybe that was the point. To forget about it all and leave it be. Maybe that wall between me and everyone else was meant to be there and that little hint of emptiness was supposed to grow.

"I warned you to stay with her. Why didn't you listen?" That voice…it sounded familiar. "Didn't I tell you this would happen? She's scared, she doesn't know what's going on and you just _abandon_ her? Stop giving her the cold shoulder, Ike. This can turn to the worst if you keep this up."

Ike…he was in the room? A small glimmer of hope sparked at the mention of his name. Why was he here of all places? The knots seemed to tighten; my heart began to clog up along with my mind. Who were they talking about? Why did they sound so distressed?

"Stop acting mute already, this-"

"This is none of your concern." His voice was apathetic, his tone uncaring. That small glimmer started to fade.

"None of my concern?" She repeated with a growl. "_None_ of my concern? Look at you, Ike! Look at her! You're both suffering and you should just end it already! This isn't some drama that you should play out, damn it!" A crash followed after that last part. I almost shook at her tone. I could feel the tension build in the room. They were talking about someone, but they wouldn't say her name. Why were they talking like this? The two were always together, chatting like old friends. Yet here they were speaking as if they complete enemies.

"You are so stupid." My fingers twitched by the venom present in her voice. "You still think it's your fault, don't you?" She didn't receive a reply. "My god…"

More silence. I wanted to open my eyes and do something, _anything, _to ease the quarrel between them. But what could I do? Nothing. I didn't even know who was the one that caused it all. It was selfish of me to even think that I could somehow resolve this.

"Mist told me you haven't been sleeping much."

"Mist talks too much." That name triggered something in my memory. Brown hair, innocent blue eyes, it was that girl, wasn't it? What did she have to do with anything?

"She said that she saw you with that necklace." She sighed. "Look Ike, she's going to find out sooner or later. And with that happening last night, it's likely that it would be sooner…" Her voice trailed off at the sound of rustling papers. Then as if the curtains opened, the tension seemed to die off. "She's remembering already." I could practically see that small smile on her face.

"Rip it." Just as fast, the hostility came back.

"No." An echoing screech of a chair abruptly vibrated on the floor accompanied with intimidating stomps.

_Anyone._

"This is why you need her." Her voice was firm, standing her ground against the aura he emitted. "That look in your eyes just proves my point."

His reply was a soundless response.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But the way you're taking this just pisses me off." The door creaked open, slicing their conversation apart.

"Princess Zelda requested you, Miss Aran. She also suggested to let her majesty catch up in her rest."

Samus scoffed. "I'll go, but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't she visit her own sister?" It's as if Samus had a knack of building up tension.

"I believe that her royal highness has a lot of duties to-"

"Bullshit." She rudely interrupted the nurse. "If it was my own family I would've at least checked up on her. Tell me, would you?"

"M-Miss, please refrain your temper. You wouldn't und-"

"Understand?" She hummed out loud. "Seems like I don't understand a lot of things, right Ike?"

"P-Please just go."

"Tch. Whatever, lead the way." And with that the door closed.

My body became rigid, knowing that they left someone else behind. A certain mercenary to be exact. It was so silent, that I thought he wasn't breathing. All I heard was a single paper crinkling in his hands.

With the silence, I let myself ponder about what just happened. I already knew that Zelda wouldn't visit me for this sort of thing. She was too busy, too important, to make the time for someone like me is someone that's just _there_. Why couldn't Samus just leave it at that? She was caring, and that's why I love her as my soul sister, but sometimes she needs to realize that I'm not as worthy as _her._

That pitiful feeling started to spread. And I just left it at that. There was no point in fighting it considering that it was useless. There must be a reason in why that empty feeling just kept resurfacing, and I was so tempted to find out. It was right there to reach, so why was I hesitating?

_Anyone at all! _

A warm, rough hand landed on my own, and that feeling started to fade away. His fingers slowly wrapped around my cold skin, and those thoughts were faintly in the back of my head. My arm was gently raised to the side, and what happened next made my heart freeze.

The skin on my hand forced itself to appear normal, because right on that second. Right on that very second, everything was secluded but us. Because right when he took my hand closer to him, I could feel his breath a millimeter away from it. And that small gap between his lips and my hand was enough. His breathing was ragged, and both his hands engulfed my one hand as if his life depended on it. His hands were slightly, even if a little, shaking as if he was scared. I wanted to comfort him back because I have never felt him act like this. He has never held my hand in this manner, or any manner at all. But 'seeing' him act like this, scared me.

So I squeezed back.

And with that, he was the one who froze. With my hand still grasping his, I could finally open my eyes. His breath hitched, my eyelids lifted. But that warmth disappeared as soon as I saw the blinding light of the sun. And with my eyes clearing up, his blue hair was nowhere in sight. All I heard was that same screech of the chair, footsteps stumbling away from my side, and his uneven breathing forcing itself to calm down.

My elbows bended themselves to lift myself up. I rubbed my still blurry eyes and turned my head to look where I was in. Normal grey walls, blue curtains half closed, papers covering a desk, and…my drawing on top. I pulled myself to the edge of the bed with my legs hitting the fresh air. I didn't care that I was cold. I didn't care that I looked pale. I wasn't even curious in why I was in my room. Nothing mattered, but that drawing. It was in the open, exposed, and visible to everyone. But it was just a drawing, so why did I have the need to hide it?

My wide eyes turned to him and I was even more surprised than before. His shoulders were stiff, his posture anything but relaxed. But what struck me, was his eyes. Those beautiful orbs that couldn't compete with anyone else's. Those eyes that comforted me, that _welcomed_ me, were hidden. Concealed as if he didn't want to show me, masked as if he didn't want to see me.

"Ike." My mouth just moved on its own, my hands twitching to move. I couldn't though, because when I spoke, something triggered in him. As soon as I whispered out his name, he walked away. Leaving the room without even looking at me, passing me without even acknowledging me.

The door closed once more, but this time it left me behind. My eyes drooped and I didn't even know what to do anymore. It would be pointless to follow him, it's a clear sign that he doesn't want to be near me. No, he wants to be near _that_ person. The one they were speaking about, the one that caused him to be this emotionally wrecked.

But was it selfish of me, if I want to be near him?

I landed on the ice cold floor, not noticing the small lines of blood and dirt on my once white dress. My fingers held the drawing close to my chest, looking back at the door.

Maybe this was meant to happen.

I lifted up the drawing towards the sunlight, and the colors brightened up in magnificent lights. It didn't faze that empty feeling gnawing at me in the inside.

Maybe this was supposed to grow.

A lake drawn halfway, shadows of plants and trees surrounding it and giving the image of the waters a distant look.

Maybe my mind was supposed to remain blank.

Colors of blue, green, orange, purple, and magenta filling up most of the sky in swirls. The night sky and tiny stars in the corner of the page, obscured by the scene. The aurora borealis.

I fell on my knees and the colors dimmed again. The same with the other emotions in my heart. I remained there on the floor. No one coming in through that door. My eyes glued to the drawing, my hands stuck to the edges of the crumpled paper.

Then, they finally moved.

My fingers pinched at the center, and pulled, shredding the paper in half. I walked towards my bed and collapsed. My legs and arms sprawled on the mattress, and my eyes staring at nothing but the ceiling.

_HELP ME!_

Maybe I was meant to be forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Gahh! I'm so sorry for updating so late, but my updates are going to be random from now on, because of my exhausting life XP I know horrible! But I hope you like this chapter 'cuz it's the ignition of all the action...well sort of. But I'd like to say thank you for the reviews~ Even if it's a little, I'm so flattered ^-^**

_**badtzmaru2 **_**- Thank you for the compliment~ And for the question, well Sheik usually wears simple dresses like Zelda, since she's a princess and all. But at other times, like at training, I'll leave that up to your imagination. Unless you really want me to. But I'm warning you, I suck at describing clothes XP It either comes naturally or I'll ramble a LOT. I did give hints though but I'll keep that in mind.**

**Since this is my first story, I get stuck in some scenes. That's another reason why I took so long too. Please Review and leave some suggestions, ideas, etc. or you could leave questions for me. I'll answer as best as I can. Just remember, Reviews are what keep me going~**

***Oh and before I forget, I revised some of the other chapters, so check out the changes if you haven't already.**


	6. Chapter 6

One of my fingers traced over the marks. My concentration was entirely focused on the page of the journal. Nothing made sense about the mark, it wasn't even in pencil or paint. I wasn't even sure what it was drawn with, and something about it caused a shiver in my spine. And it wasn't pleasant.

The journal in my hands appeared to look like a normal book. A hard edge, a brown cover, normal paper, and no title in the cover. It was funny how everything about it was normal, yet everything inside it was anything but. It wasn't a gift. I just found it one day, and decided to keep it. It wasn't anything special. I didn't feel anything towards it. I just saw it on the ground, inspected it, and decided to use it.

This journal was supposed to be hidden. It was never supposed to be out in the open. It wasn't like my drawing, where I had to hide it from view. It was just something secretive. Something that no one was supposed to even know of its existence. Yet when I woke up this morning, it was on my desk. On the same place as my drawing was, out in the open and completely exposed.

I wasn't sure what to feel about the situation. Anger that someone looked through my room or fear that someone knows every single thing about me and is sending that very message by leaving that journal in that position. In the end, I decided that none of those feelings will solve anything. So, I stayed calm and lifted it up from the hard wooden surface.

Nothing about this journal was anything bad. It wasn't as if it had the world's largest secrets in it. The pages didn't contain my feelings like a diary would. That wasn't the reason why I wanted to hide it. They were just pictures. Not just pictures, but objects too, like leaves and ribbons or anything of the sort that reminded me of small things. It had all these drawings and things that helped me remember of the days that passed. Days that made this hollow feeling grow inside and succeed in helping me overcome the time that I didn't have any memories at all.

I always searched through this journal, skimming through the pages one by one. Each day I took for granted, the days where I allowed myself to feel normal, those days tortured me. I wasn't normal, and looking through the markings and items I collected helped me remind myself of that fact.

A rose would symbolize love. To me it represented _her_. A bird would remind one of music. It reminded me of the day I was awake. Things like this wasn't normal for a girl to think, and knowing of that fact brought me to reality.

But what I found this morning wasn't my daily item or drawing that made me so focused. It wasn't even normal in my standards. It was an odd shape, perhaps an emblem. I know nothing of it, but that wasn't a surprise. Two crescent moons, two circles that held no meaning to me. My grip tightened at the thought.

"Then after this event, we will go out and gather. Remember gather all of the materials necessary and _only _necessary. Finally, we settle down the next day and relax."

Peach sighed and sat down in satisfaction, her hair bobbing at the process. She looked up with a smug smile on her glimmering pink lips.

"Any questions?" When I dipped my tart in midair, she finally realized the lack of attention she had. Her smile faltered and was now replaced by a cat like scowl. "Sheik, are you even paying attention?!"

My deliciously, sweet strawberry tart fell on the table with a small thud. My eyes glanced up at the princess screeching her head off at me.

"Huh?" was my smart response back. I reluctantly took my eyes off the journal and couldn't help but find this situation a bit strange.

I seriously don't remember being invited to a tea party.

I had to think of something fast, so I don't disappointment my sister's expectations. She wanted me to welcome this spoiled princess to our kingdom no matter how distracted I am. She lectured me about the fact that all princesses demanded attention, even the ones that seemed the most independent. So in order to be welcoming, I had to be attentive, friendly, amenable, and not distracted at all.

Which really sounded hard right now.

I put on a smile that I hoped to look genuine. "Oh yes, yes. We do this, paint your nails, then get more make-up, am I right?"

I wish everyone could see how red her face got at that comment. As expected, I just can't be any of those things.

"No," she breathed in frustration. "Not even close. Do you even know why we are here for, Sheik?"

I innocently shook my head. One hand under my chin, the other clenching the worn out journal on my lap.

"We are here to make you look pretty." Her smile grew as she continued on, practically gushing. "Your sister asked for me to help you on this-" she gestured to my clothes with displeasure "-department and look presentable as a princess should."

I had to fight the urge to walk away. I didn't want to be a princess, least of all look like one. However, I have to try to be willing. For Zelda and the kingdom. To prevent grimacing, I looked down at my outfit in confusion. All I wore was a royal blue tunic with matching trousers. It was a _little_ wrinkled, just a bit. And maybe smudges of dirt here and there. And my hair was probably sticking out in random places too.

It wasn't _that_ bad.

"And for that to happen, you need a makeover to rid of all this…peasant look."

I looked at her blankly. Well, excuse me for being comfortable in my own house. I didn't say that out loud. That will just cause her to thrash around in a tantrum. Metaphorically, of course.

I snorted. The image of a pink glob rolling on the floor brought all clowns to shame.

Her hand grabbed mine and dragged me away down the hallway. I looked back at the abandoned table then back at the book in my arms. I counted myself lucky, for now. I wouldn't know what to do if someone sees it now.

My attention diverted to the blonde in front of me. Her constant rambling making me irritated. I was on the verge of shutting her up when a familiar voice greeted us.

"Good afternoon, Princess Peach." My body froze at the male voice. The journal was practically mushed against my chest as my arms tensed. I instinctively hid my face in embarrassment. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why now, of all times? Checking my clothes again, I cursed under my breath. For once, I wished I wore something sparkly or even a little charming.

Because right in front of us, was a certain prince of Altea.

He faced towards my direction and I turned away wishing he didn't see my expression or any of me at all. He stared at me for so long I felt my blood piling up and tingle in anxiety. He'll probably see me as disgusting and vile, unfit to be of royal blood. I was nowhere near my sister's, or any girl's, beauty at all. He will never see me as appealing.

"Hello, Princess Sheik."

I slowly lifted my head to see him smiling at me over Peach's shoulder, making my blush spread to my cheeks. Oh Din, I probably looked like that face Peach pulls off.

"H-hey, Prince-" An arm roughly pushed me away.

"Good afternoon, Marth! How are you?"

"Hm?" He turned to face Peach. "I'm fine, and you?"

I huffed, slightly agitated at the turn of attention. No wonder she pushed me, she probably liked him too. I should've known. He was a prince after all, and not an ugly one at that.

I gazed at the two and felt disappointed. They were so into their own little world while I was left behind. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Even their way of speaking seemed fit together.

I crossed my arms and looked down at my outfit comparing it to the many others. Peach's puffy pink dress, Marth's sophisticated armor, and my sister's gorgeous dress.

Out of all royalty, Zelda was the most beautiful. Her hair looked as if it was golden silk instead. When you look at her eyes, it looked as if were looking at diamonds. Her skin was flawless and natural. She could wear anything and still have that aura of authority. She didn't even have to speak. She just had to _be_ there and that alone made everyone look up at her.

Even her pathetic sister with no memories.

Those thoughts all combined to make something worse. My stomach dropped and acted as if acid was activated to burn inside. My eyes focused on the moving floor beneath my feet, but I didn't dare move. It was happening again. My body stilled in preparation.

An instant touch made me flinch in fear. I stepped back from the hand as it retracted from my arm. I shivered at the contact, remembering that painful feeling of mixed elements. It was a nightmare of reality, a touch I will never forget. A mixed feeling of excruciating burns and lifeless, frozen skin. Large and dark as coal, threatening me as it came my way once more.

"Sheik?" My arms loosened a bit. The illusion was disappearing. That hand was now smoother, smaller than the one before. It wasn't cold nor did it have that venomous aura. I felt my reverie fade away as I looked up at the two pairs of eyes staring at me in worry.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I didn't bother to smile and instead examined the conversation. Peach was the one that spoke up and I saw that Marth was the one that touched my arm. I tried to blur out the images out of my head when they threatened to retrieve.

"Are you okay? You looked as if you were in a daze?" Marth walked closer to me, and strangely I wanted to step back.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Peach cleared her throat. "'Yes, I'm fine.' Proper language, Sheik."

I ignored her and smiled at the guy in front of me. "You don't have to be concerned. I just zoned out."

"But my lady, you're shaking."

I quickly hid my arms behind my back with my fake smile still in place. "I'm fine, really. Please don't worry."

He looked reluctant at first, not convinced at my masked display. I wanted to tell him, but at the same time, I worried he wouldn't look at me the same again. I always received looks of pity from the castle, because they know of my condition. They know I know nothing, and I know they are hiding something. I just want someone to be honest with me and look at me for who I am, not at someone with memory loss.

He smiled softly at me and talked in a gentle tone. "I heard you were going to dress up today."

I stole a glance at Peach, who was tapping her foot and pointing at her wrist. So she was still impatient about the dress up. I decided to annoy her, for time didn't seem to matter to me anymore.

"Yes, I wanted to try it." I lie, slowly starting to relax as he stepped closer. I tried to calm my breathing as my eyes tried to remember every detail of his face. "I hope my sister doesn't mind me wasting time on this."

"I'm sure she won't mind," His voice was so soft and deep. His hand started to lift mine, my other hand clawing at the brown leather of my journal, "if she sees her sister looking as beautiful as a rose."

"I don't think I'll look that pretty. Not in a million years." In the corner of my eye, I saw Peach looking out the window in nervousness. Her gaze searching for something and not successful at finding it.

"You're too modest. In all honesty, I cannot wait to see you after." He held my hand to his lips and smiled that dazzling smile. My cheeks started to burn even more as my lips tilted. "If you'll let me."

The word just came out of my mouth without registering what I said. "Okay."

He brightened up even more, and slowly let go of my hand. The loss of his touch made me feel something. Confused, I looked at them.

"Good day, my lady Sh-"

Before I could hear my name, Peach butted in.

"Ooookay." She drawled. "Good day, Marth! Let's go, Sheik!"

I couldn't focus on anything else but my hand. I stared at it, lingering at the fact that I didn't feel anything. There was no longing for more, not even the absence of warmth. I even missed the feeling of not wanting anyone else to touch my hand because of it. As Peach grabbed that same hand, I still couldn't decipher what that feeling lacked.

I liked Marth, didn't I?

So then, why? Why don't I feel something, _anything_, when he kissed my hand?

My fingers opened the journal, turned the pages, and stopped at the torn drawing of colors. The same drawing that made him leave me behind.

I could easily forget about Marth's lips on my hand.

But why did my mind keep replaying that feeling back when I felt _his_ breath on my skin.

* * *

I sat on a stool. That hollow feeling gnawing at me every second. It didn't matter on what day it was or what happened on the day, it just kept coming. It almost felt like an infection, an infection that I didn't bother to fight. Instead, I did the worst thing possible. I welcomed it.

My journal was secured in the inside pocket of my cloak. I couldn't afford some stranger to look through it again. It wasn't a book to display. It was meant for only my eyes to see.

My cloak was tightly fastened around my shoulders as my foot dangled in the air. My other foot stood on the edge of the seat next to me. It was pure boredom as my red colored eyes reflected a girl with puffy blonde hair and a squeaky voice. Her mouth in a slight pout as she tried to pick out one color of silk.

I rolled my eyes, standing up and picking an orange one just to get this over with. Shopping wasn't exactly 'fun'.

"You act as if it's the end of the world, just pick whatever."

"No! It has to be the perfect one! Besides orange is horrible on you!" I stared at her for what seemed like a total of 30 seconds before sighing. This is going to be a long day.

"You got 15 minutes max before we head off to the next stand." She jumped and ventured on the next aisle of silk. Her face practically sparkled with that enthusiasm of hers. I sat back down on the uncomfortable seat of a stool as I tiredly watched over her. We've been walking all afternoon, buying and searching through things nonstop. I preferred _training_ over this.

I agreed with this schedule because I thought she would get tired fast, not the other way around.

Who knew someone could walk that much in heels? I kind of respected her for that. I can't even consider those heels shoes. If anything, they look more like a weapon than shoes.

For a moment, I think this isn't a bad idea. I did need something to distract me from that constant feeling every day. It could make me forget for now and feel normal again.

Still, I think this whole idea is irritating.

"Tough day?"

"Tell me about it; it's like she's a little girl." My eyes fluttered open as Peach grinned, walking to another aisle. It's like it's her birthday.

"You mean she's not?"

I chuckled. "Believe it or not, she's my age…"

The words trailed off as I met with strange blue eyes and red hair near my seat.

"…"

I stared at the stranger. I didn't do anything else, but stare. I know it's rude, but seriously who wouldn't. His hair is freaking red!

"It's natural." I gaped at him as he had this amused expression. He continued on as he leaned on the nearest wall. "You're not the first to gawk at my hair like that."

I cleared my throat. "I wasn't gawking; I was merely…appreciating the color."

He laughed at my poor excuse. When I stared at his eyes, I started to compare them to the others. It seemed like a lot of people had blue eyes now that I think about it, other than Impa and Samus. And I noticed how different the shades were. Link's were an ocean blue. Marth had a color of dark teal. Zelda's looked like a crystal blue. Peach's was baby blue. This red head's was mixture of cerulean and azure. Ike's was…

I didn't know how to describe Ike's eyes. In fact, I wasn't even sure if they were blue at all. They looked so dim and black, almost lifeless. Those eyes looked pained and so, so shattered. As if they were tortured every moment, every second with constant anguish.

And I hated it.

But every time they were lighted up with this small speck of ease, they didn't look so broken anymore. They didn't look like an endless abyss. They didn't have that dull, black color. It was entirely different from that.

It was a soothing, soft color of blue. The same shade and the same feeling of comfort like the sky looked in-

"Midnight." My lips almost gave this ghostly sense of pleasure as I whispered. It almost felt as if I could see them right now.

The stranger tilted his head at me in a puzzled manner. Probably wondering why I kept saying random things. He easily waved it off and spoke with an air of arrogance and self satisfaction.

"You know, it's not everyday I get to meet a princess out in the open. Especially without guards. You sure this was a good idea, two girls, alone, defenseless," He leaned in to my ear. His breath was just centimeters away from my own neck. "Vulnerable."

A razor sharp needle scratched the skin below his eye. A drop of blood dripped down his cheek. I stared at him with blank eyes, trying not to remember the horrible images of the girl as the crimson liquid continued to trickle.

"Who said anything about defenseless?" I teased with a cold tone. I looked both ways before facing him. No one could've seen the exchange between us as our heads were close together, hidden in view. This was probably his plan from the start.

"Oh?" He smirked. "Could it be that you're the knight and she's the princess?" His fingers slipped to the needle on his cheek as he kept eye contact. I didn't back down. This determined who would have the advantage from the beginning.

"It could be neither." I responded. My hand twitched when it felt the sharp tip of my blade attached to my leg. I felt this invisible force pulling me, begging me to use it. I had to clench my hand to prevent the disturbing feeling to overwhelm me.

"No." His grin mocked me as his hand held onto the needle, not even minding the blood that dribbled out of his fist. "You have to be either. Those eyes are too rare to be from a normal person."

"My eyes do not spill out anything out of the ordinary." It was as if nothing happened. I couldn't control it, it just moved on its own accord. The dagger swiped at his chest before it neared his heart. His bloody hand wrapped around my wrist, smearing the color on my skin. His mischievous smirk still planted on his face.

"It's not about them spilling out anything. It's the color." I slightly pulled my wrist. His fingers hardened.

"Would you really attack a princess like that?" I threatened. My hands were still trapped, but I refused to show weakness.

"Those are the eyes of a demon." He ducked my kick, letting me go in the process. "Those shouldn't be allowed to exist."

"I don't care." I muttered out. I looked down at the floor as my needle flew past his face.

I don't care. I don't care. His words don't matter to me. He's just a person. He's just one of the crowd. They don't affect me. I won't allow it to.

_Horrible eyes that promise death._

"I shouldn't even trust your word." For a moment, I saw nothing but a shadow. A figure that stood over me, overpowering my meek one. A large figure standing in front of me in a menacing, poisonous way.

"Then don't." I closed my eyes shut. The surrounding shadows slithering away from mine as I came to my senses. "I never said you could trust me. In fact, you didn't even let me finish my speech."

I snapped my eyes open and looked up at him emptily. His arm lay limply at his side as he walked at my direction. As he walked, I noticed the scar on his arm. A scar that surely carried memories. And I wondered what images lay on that very scar.

"You interest me." I remembered when I was in the shadows. Just an invisible girl at her sister's ball. How nobody noticed my existence, how I was just an echo of trouble to them. No one was interested with the amnesiac girl. No one wanted to be with a lifeless girl. "They remind me of a flower. Can you guess which one?"

My glare softened up by his kind words. They involuntarily made my eyes tear up. I wanted to get out of here; I couldn't stand this stranger's gentleness. It shouldn't be for me. Not directed at me of all people. Especially not at me.

Because then the tears won't stop.

And I promised to myself, that I shouldn't care. That I was never supposed to take words to heart, no matter how much I wanted to hear them. That I was okay with being forgotten.

But those words just made me hope.

"I never even said which demon, so you shouldn't assume that it's bad. They're a beautiful color. And would it be cheesy if I said you're like a fallen angel?"

I laughed. "No."

I don't understand. I don't understand why he's being kind to me after all I've done. Why didn't he show pity like the rest of them? Why was he being so honest to me?

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my cloak. "You do know I tried to kill you, right?"

"You had a good reason to. Plus I know what kind of person you are." The guilt and the misery started to resurface.

"No you don't. Do you even know who I am?"

"Princess Sheik. The princess with no memories or talent. Just a sister of the legendary Zelda." I looked down in shame, not denying anything because I know he's right. It couldn't be helped, and everyone was far too busy or unwilling to help me gain those memories back. But at the same time, I shouldn't depend on anyone else.

"To me, you're just a girl. A lost girl that needs someone to understand. A girl that needs someone patient and willing to look after her."

I didn't want kindness from a stranger. "That's not true either."

He laughed. "Perhaps, but I know someone that was exactly like you."

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. I also know that there's many people in the same situation or worse than mine.

Anger coursed through my veins as this stranger figured me out so quickly, when no one else could. I hated so much, then everything disappeared when I knew that this emotion didn't deserve to be felt. I didn't want to hate. I didn't want to be angry. I just don't want to feel anything.

"I may be stranger, but you're not." I lifted my gaze to his. My insides pained even more. "I have my reasons, but I see you everyday training or at the market. You're predicament might solve mine and vice versa. So I need you to trust me for once."

I didn't know how to trust anymore. Nonetheless, I nodded.

"Good. Now I can relax."

"I'm sorry." I grabbed his hand before he can question me. "I shouldn't have attacked a citizen."

"So you _are_ a princess." He accused. I chuckled; my hands tore off a bandage from my pocket.

"Princess isn't a word that describes me."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change my opinion."

I glanced at him in confusion to urge him an explanation. The bandage wrapping around his hand was staining red.

"You see, I need your help. There's this kid with no parents or guardians whatsoever. And I promised him that I would always take care of him."

So he's going to abandon an orphan. My hands tightened. He winced.

"But I found out, that I have a small problem that needs to be taken care of."

He's going to break his promise because of his actions. My gaze on the wound hardened.

"And he can't be involved. So I need someone to take care of him." The knot was completed by a quick twist of my fingers. I looked at the red haired stranger and smiled. Relief and admiration was the only thing I felt towards him right now. I know what to do.

"I understand."

He just wants this kid to be safe. I can trust him.

He smiled, not a smirk, not a grin, but a real full on smile that seemed a bit too bright to me. He then did something that made me drop my guard. It made my masks crack even more, and I was scared. I was terrified by this act.

He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me with tenderness as if I was made of glass. And I might act like one soon.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

I stood still, not wanting to move. But my arms just rose up and hugged him back. His breathing made me feel comfort. I didn't want this at all, because now, I'm not sure if I could let go.

I was truly afraid.

"I'll tell him tomorrow and come back when the time comes."

"Okay. Just meet me at the meadow. I'm always there so you don't have to worry about that." He pulled away as my voice cracked. He continued to smile at me when he gave me more dangerous words.

"You will never disappoint me. I trust my judgment. And I know he will too."

He let go with that same smile and started to walk away. I knew that what I did next would make me regret. Because I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have asked for it from the start. If I asked, if I knew, I wouldn't be able to let go.

"Wait!" He turned. "I don't know you're name."

He grinned and climbed the wall, stopping at the top.

"Roy." He then threw something to the air. "I believe you deserve this, Sheik."

That pain surged through my chest. I flinched as it came once more causing me to gasp and cover my mouth. My shallow breathing made my lungs burn. Coughs started to roughly rack my chest. I knew this would happen. I knew it would be worse.

I never wanted this to happen.

That throbbing feeling kept coming in a loud, deep resonance. My hands stained with fresh liquid blood.

It was just a small wish, but now it's starting to grow.

Another feeling started to overflow. It wasn't pain.

And I'm afraid, scared that this feeling will cause my remains to break even more.

Because now I have to face the other side of this sensation, and I know it's anything but happiness.

He was gone, and in his place was a small blue flower that looked like a butterfly.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know! This was the latest update and I'm so mad at myself XP . But I made this chapter longer for you guys and thanx so much for reviewing. It keeps me so motivated! 3 **

**I'm working on the next one and it won't be as late as this one, I swear. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep going to the point where I don't care about homework or exams XD**

**Hope you liked this chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7

I fidgeted on my seat, finding the hands on my head uncomfortable. They were brushing my hair, separating strands, twisting them into bunches and finally starting all over again. It almost seemed like I was sitting here for hours on this chair. My hands itched for the worn out journal, hidden deep inside the layers of clothing across the room. I bit my lip and clenched my hands around the edges of the chair. My patience was almost running out when the stylist groaned again to start over.

"It's fine." I gritted out in frustration. "Just let it be if you can't do it."

Her hands stilled for a second before continuing with her movements. "I'm afraid I'll have to keep going."

"By whose orders?" I asked, wanting to rip her hands away from me. I didn't like to be touched, much less by someone like her. All she has been showing was displeasure, over my hair, over my current clothes, over almost everything. I know she has been trying to hide it, but frankly, she sucks at it.

"Princess Peach and-"

"I heard my name." The door creaked open enough to see that irritating blonde with her usual…pinkness. I bit my tongue to prevent from saying anything. "Is she done already? Zelda is about to leave soon."

"Your highness, I'm afraid I can't do this. Her hair is too," She paused to find a word, glancing at me. "complex."

I scoffed, leaning against the chair and dishonoring every princess rule. I yawned, crossed my legs, and ruffled my hair back to its messy self. Much to my pleasure, I received looks of disapproval from the two.

"Sheik!" Peach whined. She puffed her cheeks and walked over to me with scrunched eyebrows. Her expression spelled out exasperation."Please, at least for today, act like a lady. Your sister will be leaving soon, and she'll want to see you in your best."

I hummed in thought, thinking over it. My eyes trailed over to the pile of clothes and back to the wall in front of me.

"Get a new stylist." I offered. "This one obviously can't do her job."

I smirked, not even bothering to look at her dejected face. It was almost funny with that pink hair and huge ribbon. I didn't think anyone would still dress like that. She finally curtsied and dismissed herself. We didn't miss the strength she put into slamming the door.

I slouched and brought my hand over my mouth. If only she had the same mental strength to put up with me.

"Sheik!" Oh dear, here come the tears. "Why?! She was the best of the best! Do you realize how hard it was to find her?!"

Ignoring her, I stood up and stretched my arms and legs. Afterwards, I walked towards my journal, eager to have it in my hands. In the corner of my eye, I saw Peach throwing her head back.

"I mean, JP rarely goes into her human form. Much less _actually_ comply to style someone's hair!"

I froze midstep. "Wait, wait, wait," I waited for her to calm down. "JP isn't human?"

"No." She moaned, finally giving in. She twirled a curl of her hair and pouted. "JP is a Pokemon. That's why it was so hard to bring her here."

My hand hovered over the pile of clothes, now understanding why Peach was so tired.

Pokémon are a rare species of this world. Each take a different form, a unique form. They can be the most beautiful creatures or the most hideous. They can only take the form of a human if they are unleashed and have their own rights. Otherwise, they are treated as pet genies, although it is possible to set them free. It's almost sad, really. Almost as if they were treated as slaves and rarely loved. They were powerful and cursed, only released when they have a master. However, that master is the only person to decide its fate.

"JP is a free Pokemon..." I mused. I turned to Peach. "How would she know if she wouldn't get caught?"

She stared at me with her big eyes, almost twinkling as if she knew something. "She heard that she could trust you."

"What?" She only shook her head and sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We only have until tonight to prepare and we still don't have your hair done!" She analyzed me before going to the door. "Wait here. I'm going to get your dress ready." She paused, leaving the door half open. "Don't do anything stupid."

The door closed. I sat down, annoyed. She had no right to boss me around. Stupid clown.

And what was that response all about? JP looked like someone who didn't care about others, let alone trust anyone else. So what was the real reason she let her guard down? Sure she was free, but she could also be caught and be another's genie. That sort of life would make anyone cautious.

"She heard that she could trust me." I recited out loud. JP... what did that even stand for anyway?

A clatter brought me back from my reverie. I instantly stood up, knocking my chair down and searched for the origin of the noise. It was silent for a while. Nothing but my own breathing. When I was about to pick up my chair, it was there again. I took careful steps when I saw a box move. When it sensed my stare, it stopped moving.

Giggling. The box was giggling. I shook my head when i opened the top, already knowing who the culprit is.

''Hey Sheik!" Brown filled my vision as the girl charged me into a hug. "Long time no see!"

"It has been a long time, huh?" I smiled, remembering the last incident. "So how did you break in this time?"

She grinned as she pointed to the open window. Now noticing the tied rope in the edge, I laughed.

"You know someone probably saw it by now." I picked up the piece, wondering how she climbed without falling. It _was_ the third floor.

"Oh, I didn't climb it."

I looked at her in surprise. She looked at me with pride.

"I forced your butler to climb it for me." She pointed out in a matter of fact way. I stared at her blankly, wondering if she was kidding. She only smiled.

"...I'm sorry. What?!"

"I just tied it, but I didn't want to climb it. So I just grabbed a person and suggested he carry me there. He must have not understood me, because he kept walking away. So I dragged him and told him to carry me.'' She leaned towards the window. "But then he just stared at me with this weird expression in his face. And I had to explain all over again. It took _forever_ to just be here."

I had my hand cover my smile, blocking the upcoming laughs. I finally calmed down to explain. "Didn't you think that he was going to walk you to my room instead of just...that?''

She tilted her head in a puppy like way, her innocent blue eyes growing bigger.

I had this sudden urge to glomp her. I had to prevent myself from attac- ahem, from hugging her by holding onto the chair.

"His weird expression could've suggested something whereas he thought you could've done something else," I explained. "He probably wanted to guide you here instead of climbing to this room."

"Oh, I see!" She awed and grinned again. "But this was more fun!"

I looked at the ground then at her, feeling sorry for the butler that had to climb_ three_ stories high _with_ a girl on his back and only a rope to hold onto. I glanced at the optimistic, not so innocent girl who was rummaging around the room.

The corners of my mouth twitched as I leaned on my chair. Seeing her smiling with glee as she picked up things and wandered, made my insides feel warm. She always liked to explore around the palace, dragging me to places, and persuading me to see the treasures she saw. It made me feel needed somehow. Especially when she never looked at me with those dreadful eyes. Eyes that I see everyday. Eyes that were only directed at me, with a feeling that I hated to see.

She would never look at me with those eyes. She always seemed to see me in this light that only she casted upon me. It was such a tender feeling, as if the sun and moonlight was mixed together to create a special light that was so bright but seemed gentle all the same.

"I heard you're sister was leaving. Can I meet her in the departure? Can I?" I crossed my legs Indian style while rocking myself. She looked up at me expectantly, her fingers crossed.

"We'll see." She bobbed up and down, waving her arms around as she cheered.

I held my head low, not wanting her to see the worry in my eyes. It has been weeks since I met her and we never discussed about her family and friends. I can't really be disappointed since I didn't share anything either. It wasn't that we never asked each other anything, it was just that I didn't want her to see me differently. And every time she _did_ ask me, she would always seem anxious for some reason. For any questions that directed to my personal life, she would always have this look of uneasiness in her innocent eyes.

So she was always careful.

Yet her life was still a mystery to me. She never spoke about her friends or the life outside the palace. Her family was even more unknown to me. These type of questions always made me feel as if she thought it was a line _she_ shouldn't cross. I wanted to know more about this girl. But I was also scared that she was one of _them_. People that surround me every day and had their backs at me, with secrets that wouldn't be told. I didn't want her to be like that. So I asked about her family.

I instantly regretted ever doing such a thing.

"Sheik, Sheik, can I do your hair?" I uncrossed my legs, laid my feet on the cold wooden surface of the floor and nodded. She beamed and held a brush in her hand, practically glowing with excitement.

Once she started, I relaxed. It was different then before. The hands on my head were much more soothing than the ones before. The fingers that played with my hair had this gentle and amorous touch that twisted around and made me feel sleepy, acting like a lullaby.

But at the same time, I couldn't _will_ myself to sleep. Because every time I closed my eyes, _she_ would always appear.

I settled with staring ahead, not really seeing. I tried to concentrate on the touch on my head, but it only lead to more questions. Did I ever feel this way? Feel this affectionate vibe in my previous state. Before I felt this emptiness, this neglect I felt every day. Before I lost all those memories.

I want to remember. I beg for them to return. The only thing I received was _her_. It's as if she injected a spell, a lock that prevented me from seeing my life.

She terrified me with those eyes. Those dead, soulless eyes that lived to haunt. Why was _she_ the only one that spilled her secrets, her dark and dreadful truths? Why was _she_ the only one to help me? Does _she_ have the answers I craved? Would _she_ be the only one to lead me?

If all of this was true, then why was she torturing me with those eyes? Why did she go? Why-

_"Too many questions will cause me to break."_

My eyes snapped open at those words. My reverie shattered when I felt the strand of my hair twirling by graceful, petite hands and heard a calming hum from behind.

_"I wish that my frozen heart can withstand it all."_

The same hand carefully soothed the resisting strands of dark blonde hair. The words of flowing out of her lips came out in a melodic sound that made the whole world freeze.

_The secrets, the truth, I do not want to bear them._

_To help me move, help me feel._

_The pain, the love, the longing for more._

_Make the dark brighter but not into light._

_Stop that sound that pierces through my soul._

_Hold the glass mirror, that one that is glued._

_And show the mistakes that I don't want to see._

Her movements stopped as the soft harmony of her voice faded. I blocked my vision when it was getting obscured, making my hand hover over my eyes. Why did I suddenly feel this way? The words seemed so strange but not foreign. I couldn't even adjust to the stabbing in my head.

"There. All done!" She smiled at me, resting her chin on my shoulder, waiting for my opinion. Only I just couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"Where..." I mumbled. She tilted her head, brushing her hair on my cheek. "Where did you learn that song?"

She stood up straight and walked away, searching around the room. "It's not a song." I looked up from my hand, my eyes trailing to her. She turned her head and grinned. "It's a poem. I just wanted to sing it, because it deserved to have a melody."

She spun around and dug around a box. "What do you mean?"

"Words on a paper don't express anything. The reader might misinterpret it, thinking something that was way off the original idea." She paused when she went to search in another box. "But when she read it to me, she didn't _read_ it." She smiled cheekily when I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "It was as if she wasn't saying the words out loud. It's like she had this edge on her tone, as if not really reading it yet not singing it either."

She giggled as she wrapped a scarf around her, going back to searching. "It seems strange talking about her."

I didn't want that smile to dim, but I just couldn't help but ask. "What's she like?"

I didn't expect her to smile even more. "She's the best! I love her so much!" She twirled, reaching over an object on the shelf. "She's beautiful, creative, artistic, and so nice! I want to be like her!" She suddenly stopped and peeked over at me in embarrassment, a cute blush on her cheeks. "Hehehe, it's just that she's the kind of person that one wouldn't _ever_ get tired of. I'm just so lucky that I met her."

I turned my body around so I could rest my head on my folded arms, a small smile hidden behind. "Did she write that poem?"

"Eh?" She wrapped an oval shaped object in a tight hug. "Yeah...it was the first and only poem she wrote before she left." For a moment that smile fell, but she quickly regained it as she walked towards me. "Here." She placed it on my lap.

"I hope she comes back." I hated myself for this. Waterdrops fell from her face as she continued to smile. I didn't mean to make her like this. The last thing I wanted was to have the shine fade away from those eyes.

"Me too." I stood up, placing the object on the chair and pulling her into an embrace. "Me...too." Her hands tightly held onto my shirt, shoulders shaking and her sniffles echoing. I rested my cheek onto her soft, chocolate brown hair, cursing myself.

She was a little girl, so different than the other. The exact opposite from the lifeless, dull eyes. She welcomed me, she accepted me without asking about myself. I wouldn't ask for more kindness, I simply couldn't. And yet I made her cry.

_"The world is so big, unknown to my tiny soul."_

I didn't deserve to do the same. Her voice cracked, yet it still made me smile. The forced smile that I was so used to.

_"It can hate me, it can break me, but I still want to go."_

She pulled away as she faced me, letting my fingers brush her short hair. The tears still fell, and her eyes still held that look. A look that I knew too well.

_I'm scared yet still happy._

_Feeling something, confused no longer._

_I see that look on your face. _

_That look that bring burning tears or a shining smile in me._

_When it's your turn to go, I won't ask why._

_I won't bring too many questions for you to break._

_Because you made these painful things disappear._

I saw her with my own eyes, smile a pained smile. She buried her face, trying to hide it from me, but I still saw it. She sung the rest of the poem, still hidden but I could still hear the words. I closed my eyes, seeing another red pair. I almost shivered, but I still held her in my arms.

_Before you leave, before you turn your back on me.._

_I want you to do something for me._

I realized that in this poem; it carried a meaning, a story. It was expressing something. I knew exactly what it was, because I want the same thing. Each line was even more painful than the other as I felt the tight grip she had on me.

_I won't promise you, I won't force you._

_But before this poem ends, I want you near me._

I was lonely. I wanted someone to understand. Roy was right. But now, I also have someone to be lonely with. And this hollow feeling in my chest didn't faze one bit.

_Please, I say._

_Do this for me._

_Please._

I was still lonely. I was still empty. And now I brought someone that _wasn't_, right into my cavern. I looked at the object in the chair as she sang the last line. The same red pair of eyes staring back at me. I continued to stare, facing my fears. Reality of not being so alone. But this feeling hurt even more.

The last line, the last image of _her_, struck me into a whirlwind of silent agony as I hid myself from them and the selfish need I have.

_Please come back to me._

* * *

**Third POV**

The door closed as the person behind covered their face. They listened, they heard everything. The cracks in her voice, the look in their eyes. Every thought was apparent to them.

Sheik was hurting even more, she never listened to the person, and this is why it's happening. She didn't listen to the warnings, and now she has to suffer. Her memories were lost so they guessed it was okay. But the person tried to help her, she just refused it.

The song was so tragic. Their present states were pitiable and the person wanted to help.

They stood up and walked away from the door, an amused and cruel smile on their lips.

* * *

**A/N: So? You like? I made this poem myself, I just hope it wasn't too obvious on what happened. It's very important, so please give it much thought on it. Have you guys figured out who the little brunette is? **

**I even gave a small twist in the end. X] Who do you think the eavesdropper is?**

**Thank you for the supporters on this story! You really made me want to write XD**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

My hands fingered the glass mirror, the pair of red eyes now gazing back at me. I don't know for how long I stood like this, holding an object that I once couldn't stand to be near with. Clutching it inches away from me as if it would pull me in, into something I would never come out of. I knew that by looking at it, an instant turmoil would erupt in me. I didn't like looking at them. And the more I looked, the more I trembled.

No one ever brought me a mirror. No one even suggested for me to have one. Not since _that _day. But here I was, almost suffocating by that color, drowning by it. Every time I stared, _she_ would appear instead.

I choked when a hand wrapped itself around my neck. Her face, then her whole body, came out of the glass and leaned towards me. She was covered in dust and red. Red on her cheeks, red on her arms, red on her hands. The hands that scratched and squeezed my throat.

I couldn't breathe; I couldn't scream for help. She kept leaning in until I was finally on the floor. Dominating and controlling the air, entrancing me with those fearful eyes that held nothing and yet _won_ everything.

She paralyzed me. She captivated me into a trap. She raised one arm, burned and bloody, with fire right on her fingertips. The small candle-like fire that danced in a beautiful way magnified and nearly filled my entire vision.

Nearly.

"Re..."

I turned to the girl, foolish of being momentarily distracted when she was right in front of me, _possessing_ my life with her hands. Her mouth was open, closing, opening, but no other sound came out. She tried to talk, but her body was slowly beginning to dissolve. The hand I expected to loosen, tightened even more. Tiny black spots started to fall on my eyes as half her body disappeared.

"Miss..."

"What are you saying?" I croaked. wincing as the words came out.

"You..." Her face fell, hands lowering from my neck. "Our..."

"I don't understand." I sat up, reaching for her hands. I stopped myself when she attempted to claw at me.

She only raised her head and her crimson eyes stared right through me.

"I...don't understand. Tell me what you want. Why are you here?" I paled as drips of blood started seeping out of her eyes. "Stop it." I whispered, backing away, but my voice sounded too weak. "Stop _doing_ this to me!"

She only laughed. But even that sounded empty.

I gasped, almost smashing the mirror into the floor. My fingers struggled to hold it, shaking uncontrollably.

It was a mistake to look into that mirror. I knew that this would happen, but not to that extent. Illusions played with my mind every time those red orbs stared back at me. I try to look away. I try to close my eyes. Nothing can make me stop facing the glass mirror no matter how much I tried. An invisible force fought back when I did. It was pulling me, commanding me to look into something that I feared the most. It wanted me to see the horrors and the gore of reality. The whirlwind of truths underneath the surface of those eyes. I _did_ look. I saw them already. So why did it keep pulling me back and force me to keep looking?

The red, bloodshot circles were unmistakably stained into my mind. Was there something that I didn't see? Something that I missed? All I saw was lifelessness, so what more should I see?

I quickly placed it on the shelf, face down when a click alerted me from behind.

"Sheik?" Peach softly closed the door behind her as she entered the room. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I had to do something real fast. Sorry if I worried you." I stepped away from the shelf, remembering the poem and the tears that shed before. After that emotional outbreak between Mist and I, I had to walk her to my room to settle down. I was so concerned about her, since she wouldn't let go of me. Even when she was falling asleep on my bed, she still asked for me to stay. I couldn't bring myself to say no, but some part of me worried about something else. What about her parents, her family? Surely, they must have been looking for her worried sick.

"Did you mean that little girl?"

I snapped my attention back to the blonde. "What?"

"That little girl you were with, did you mean her?"

"Yeah. Did- how did you know?"

She smiled softly at me. "I saw you walking her to your room. Honestly, at least leave a note when you're doing things."

"I'll do that." I reassured.

She looked as if she were going to say something, but then cut herself off. She shook her head and pushed a dress into my hands. It was dark and simple. Light in my hands, not too glittery and bits of ruffles at the end. It was off the shoulder, long sleeves with a pointed end, and a white sash to go along with it. Peach giggled when she saw my confused glance.

"Zelda is waiting.'' I faked a smile, pointing out the realization as she turned to go. "Sheik." She called, as she stood by the door. I waited for her to say something, but she left with a simple, "'Never mind."

She looked like she wanted to stay. Her expression almost looked torn when she closed the door with a long look at my hair. I consciously touched my head, feeling a complex braid.

I could only stand by and leave it alone with a dress in my hands and a mirror on the forgotten journal.

* * *

It turns out I missed Zelda's speech, so I only had to wait until evening to see her off along with the others. In the meanwhile, all I had to do was find someone to tell me the exact time she's leaving. The first place I searched for was the stables. I know there was not going to be anyone there, not since the preparations. I was aware that everyone was busy and rarely did they attend the stables until the last minute. But it was quiet down here, peacefully and thankfully quiet. The horses all greeted me but other than that, nothing gave a sound. I walked through aisles and aisles of horses, all varying in colors and sizes, even in attitude. I laughed as one nudged my back when I walked past him.

I gently petted its muzzle, my fingers poked at his brown mane. "Sorry, I didn't bring anything.'' He nudged my side, making me stumble. "Hey, I said I was sorry. I'll bring something next time. Maybe." He bared his teeth and turned his head. I coughed a laugh and poked him.

This was Mist's horse, a horse that was rather fond of me since I've met him. The brunette would always talk good about him and made me ride on him despite my protests. I know for a fact that some animals don't like me, but I've never seen an animal as playful as him. It was adorable, and he resembled his master so much, that I was tempted to call him Mist too. I pointed this out to her once, and she gave me the silent treatment.

The horse stamped his foot and flicked his tail as I faintly heard footsteps coming our way. I tensed when I recognized the signs of his warning sense of danger and turned my head to see the intruder walk in. My body stilled when I recognized who it was.

He was taking his armor off, sweating and tired as if just out of practice. I couldn't help but admire his muscles and his broad shoulders that were revealed under the armor. I knew I was asking for it, I knew that this feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing intense, but my eyes continued to roam to his face and the small drips of water that fell. My hands started to shake at the sudden urge to touch him. To see if he was real and not just my imagination. He was rarely in my sight, rarely in the same presence as mine. And this sudden longing wasn't shrinking at all.

My heart almost dropped when his eyes landed on mine.

As if sensing my discomfort, the horse started to nibble at my closed hands. I gave an appreciative smile when my shaking was becoming less noticeable. Now if only my eyes could stray away from his, I could be just as calm on the inside. It was so unbelievably silent, and everything became unbearably slow when his hands stopped and his gaze never wavered.

Before I realized it, my earlier feelings started to relax. My shaking ended, my shock seemed to fall into another state, and all I felt was this soothing feeling of escape. Maybe he was the one that made me uncomfortable, but he was also the one that made me test this new sensation as well. And I wanted was to feel this way more often.

"Sorry." He lowered his gaze and made a move to leave. I frowned, sensing a foreign desire to have his presence remain in my sight.

"It's okay." I said, barely above a whisper but enough for him to hear. "I don't mind."

And for some inexplicable reason, his expression died. His back was facing me, but his face was still tilted to the side. All I needed was that glimpse to see that he _did_ mind. He didn't want to be near me. He never wanted to see me at all. His face shaded behind his mop of blue hair and I knew instantly that he didn't know what to do. He was divided by a princess's offer and his own disgust.

I forced myself to turn, knowing that my gaze would only make him restrained. I closed my eyes shut, determined to not cry. Was it possible to loathe myself even more by this selfish need? He was already damaged by his own life. He already has someone who he needs to be with. Why was I suddenly asking for him?

I drew to the conclusion of those hallucinations. They were bringing me to the edge of insanity. To a place where I always wanted something and wanted _more_. It had to be that. I wasn't always this selfish, this _needy_. I didn't want to bring others into these images. I didn't want to see that look in his eyes again.

_She_ needed to go. _She_ was ruining my life. _She_ was bringing me to this level that I absolutely hated.

A snort, push and a small hiss brought me back to the stables.

I turned to see Ike wincing and the horse glinting his eyes at him. It didn't take long to figure out what happened. But this strange feeling in my chest started to spark when he was a foot away from me. I didn't think he was going to come, nonetheless it brought my lips to twitch into a smile.

"Shh, shh, that's not very nice." I playfully scolded as I started to brush his dark mane. He only sighed in content when I groomed him.

"He always did hate me." Ike sighed, leaning against the post.

I hid a smile. "That's not right. He only does that when he sees a potential danger. You're sword might have scared him."

He stiffened at my remark. The horse dipped his head closer to me almost protectively. I patted it affectionately, thinking it wanted more of my attention.

"Do you have a horse here?" I asked, wanting him to at least feel comfortable about his decision to stay here. It might have been selfish but I wanted him to come to me instead of the other way around. Since that day, I searched for him wanting to apologize. It hurt to see him tense around me. It made me hollow when he avoided me for nearly a month. Yet this accidental chance just made me feel so-

"I don't." He avoided my gaze, closing his eyes and facing the wall. "I was taking a break."

"I see. Do you always come here?"

He shook his head. "I don't usually come here. I just wanted some peace and quiet since those snobs don't shut their mouths." He referred to the others in the courtyard, conducting the upcoming departure.

"Did they kick you out?" I asked suppressing a laugh at the thought.

"As if." He replied, "Who knew it took this much of a hassle for one queen and her hero to leave?"

"Now, now, it almost sounds as if your jealous." I reprimanded.

"Not necessarily." He joked, and for once he let me feel the nostalgic welcome of his voice. "I just don't see why they have to throw a farewell party if they're going to be gone for a week. They act as if they'll never see them again."

"She's the queen, Ike. Of course they would want to say goodbye as an act of appreciation. No matter how short the time is, they'll still miss their queen and hero."

His eyes narrowed, yet he still wouldn't look at me. "Ever since _that_ started, they like them more and more. It doesn't make sense when someone else sacrificed themselves and yet still take the blame."

My actions froze and some part of me wilted at his muttered statement. The more I thought about it, the more confused I get. That sentence made absolutely no sense, making me realize how oblivious I am to the world he lives in. To the world _I _live in. Who was he talking about? And why did he have so much hate in that thought? Then I thought back to the word Impa spoke. The word that I never heard of since then. At first, I thought it was forbidden to talk about. I let them all get away with it because of that. But the more I hear it, the emptier I get and seeing Ike find displeasure of it, made me want to know _why_.

"Can I ask you something?" I let my hands wrap around the handle of the brush, dropping from the horse's mane.

He grunted, glancing towards my direction and up to the ceiling. If I paid more attention, I would've noticed his jaw clench in mild control.

I rested my eyes on him as I made myself ask that simple question. The question that would most likely freeze anyone up, freeze _him _up. I wondered what kind of expression he would give and in the back of mind, a voice cried out.

"Are you talking about the war?"

He finally looked at me, but nothing in his eyes was what I wanted.

"If so, then can you do me a favor."

It was one simple word that made him look like that.

"That war has nothing to do with me. I do not wish to change that. Even so I would like to know more about it, since my current knowledge would get me nowhere."

As if he was getting stabbed repeatedly and mercilessly, yet fighting to hold on.

"I am not asking you to make me a part of it. I am not asking you to tell the whole truth."

As if he knew it was pointless but couldn't help to glue them back.

"All I'm asking you is to tell me something, _anything_, that will benefit me."

Hurting himself in the process of healing.

"What will you gain from it?" He kept his look of indifference, but his eyes revealed everything that I was afraid of.

"That will be answered after you do it."

He was just like me but far more worse.

"Why me of all people?"

I didn't know either, but instead I replied with something that compelled him to look away. "You're the only one I have."

He was already broken.

"I'll only do it in one condition." He sighed, shadowing his eyes once more.

"Anything." I answered back, but I should've realized that he was still not completely weak.

"Don't lie." He sat down on the ground, averting his gaze away. I was grateful, for he couldn't see the look of shock in my face. I immediately composed myself and wrapped my arm around my waist for comfort. I didn't know what he was referring to. Was he going to ask me things, or did he see right through my usual mask? I feared he would know my true intentions, my real goal and ugly self. If he knew all along, would he still go through it?

I bit my lip and tried to face him. I didn't want him to know about my visions, my journal, my drawings. They weren't meant to be seen. My feelings for him shouldn't be acknowledged. I was scared of him, but that was a weakness. As long as he didn't see me, then I would be okay.

"We meet in the meadow next week."

I nodded and put away the brush. It was almost time to go back in the palace whether I liked it or not. Before I went out the door, I turned to Ike. "Sorry to disturb you, I'll be going now."

He shook his head and glanced at me with half lidded eyes. "It's fine."

I frowned when I heard the hidden hostility in that simple statement. He was back to his tense self.

Walking out, I only heard his faint voice. My world almost crumbled when I figured out what he said.

"I miss her...she's killing me... Why can't she realize that?"

My mind went blank as I walked away.

* * *

"You missed the departing speech ceremony." I winced as she icily spoke, her gaze unwavering. "Where were you?"

"I had something to do." I bowed my head in respect, my hands fisted and my lips twisting as she didn't answer.

We were currently at the library, one of Zelda's favorable rooms. She was holding an open book in her hands, sitting gracefully in a throne-like chair. Her cream cloak flowed down in a smooth puddle on the carpet, her glittering hair pulled into a bun. Triangle earings were dangling from her ears, her eyes never leaving my pathetic form.

"Was it so important that you had to miss the ceremony?" She spoke so elegantly with no rise in her voice, yet I could still hear the underlying disdain in her tone.

"...I deeply apologize for not attending." I stiffly stood for a long minute until I heard a sigh come from her.

"You are forgiven, of course." I relaxed a bit at those words. "However, you still didn't answer my question."

Instead of answering, I only continued to hang my head. I could still feel her calculating gaze on me, waiting patiently for my response. I heard her clothes rustling as she stood up, her smooth hands shutting her book and laying it on the desk.

Then they grasped my hands, holding onto my fingers as she raised them up. "Chin up, Sheik. You are a princess, act like one."

I reluctantly held my head high, staring right at the face of my sister, who looked _nothing_ like me. When I glanced down at our hands, the difference was clearly shown. Her fingers were pure, nails perfect, skin with no scratch or even a tint of tan. While my fingers were the opposite, rough, callous, and a pale color of tan.

"Princess." I stated out loud, tilting my head in question. "What about me says I'm a princess?"

I didn't know what came over me. I was scared, confused over the challenge in my tone. But I felt something that was fatigued when she made me raise my head. Something about that statement made me want to go back to that empty feeling, yet I needed to stay this way a little longer.

"Why are you asking such a thing?" She didn't seem angry, but she scolded me even more, letting go of my hands in the process. "You have royal blood in your veins. It is your responsibility to act upon that very power."

"Blood? Responsibility? Power?" I inquired, finally meeting her gaze. "That alone makes me a princess?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "Better yet how does blood become royal in the first place? Is it the magic that I _don't_ have? The genes? What if I _wasn't_ your sister? Suppose I was framed to be her, what then?"

I flash of anger passed by her diamond eyes. I wanted to see more emotions pass by them. "A princess is out there, surely smiling like an angel. With skin white as snow, _your_ eyes, your hair, as graceful as a swan." I stepped away from her, walking to the sections of books. "Poised with manners, delicate and fragile yet strong. She knows how to laugh, how to lead, how to bring smiles in others." My fingers skimmed different books, my eyes never faltering from hers.

My tone was taunting her, giving her my hidden message. The weariness of those descriptions that she forced on me. She knew I didn't like it. She knew that I didn't want it. I let her know of the intentions when I continued to describe the ideal of a missing girl.

"Everyone _loves_ her. They might be talking about her, with her, in a happy atmosphere. She knows how to solve conflict. She's intelligent, am I right?" She knew I didn't expect her to answer. I brought out my dagger from a pocket of my dress, fingering the tip and design. "She doesn't play with weapons. She's not a barbarian. She's not scary, in fact, she's _beautiful_."

"Enough."

I ignored her. "She listens to requests. She compromises, she knows how to control. She dances. She has talent. She is tranquil. She's so perfect in any way and even fit to be a _goddess_."

"Sheik."

"She glows with serenity. She has memories with every one of you. She's not pathetic. She doesn't quit. She's the perfect sister, the perfect princess. There's only one problem-"

"I said enough!" Zelda shouted, her composure finally tumbling. Right there, I saw many emotions passing in those cold eyes. There was so many, swirling in turmoil, but only one was prominent. One that I was familiar with, one that confused me even more. The same one that I saw in a certain blue haired warrior.

Guilt.

She struggled to maintain that same composure as I stared at her in a limp state. She avoided my gaze, facing me but her eyes elsewhere. Her form was tense with her hands sparking with uncontrolled power. Her forehead almost sweating with anxiety. She kept glancing from me to the curtained window, trying to remain unfazed. She was in pieces, a queen that doesn't know what to say or do.

I finally got to see something different than those usual reserved eyes. I finally got to see her in a vulnerable way, and I realized with disgust how evil I was when this was my objective all along.

The dagger in my hands tugged closer, almost sticking to my palm in a biting way. That feeling grew, the image of_ her_ eyes invading my mind. I couldn't stand the silence when all I could think about was _her_ and how close I am to _being_ her. I rushed to the double doors as that void circled me inside.

"She's not here." I said, trying to relieve myself and convince her.

I slammed the door, not even looking back. I didn't wait for her or even myself to calm down. I took a deep breath, leaning my head, and released a shaky breath.

This was not supposed to happen. I made it seem like I hated her when she did nothing wrong. All she did was give me a bed, a room, and food. She didn't look down on me, she didn't treat me as a superior. She was polite and kind to me all this time, respecting my distance and never giving me pity. She basically treated me like everyone else.

I slid down with my back still on the door. The dagger still clenched in my fingers.

I was just so tired. Tired _of_ that distance, tired of all the politeness and tired of her not treating me as a family. She was my sister, for Din's sake. I didn't _want_ that treatment. I never _asked _for that. She didn't smile at me as if I was her family, she smiled at me as if we're blood related. And the only time I saw her genuine smile was when she was with Link.

Why couldn't she give _me_ that?

Instead all she has given me was that apathetic feeling and a heart clenching look.

"Do you regret it?" I didn't even bother to look up when his voice affected the beating of my heart. I only watched as his shoes stepped away from the wall in front of me.

His legs bent as he crouched to my level, his cape nowhere to be seen. All he needed was my silent response to understand my answer. "Don't regret it."

"You heard everything..." I stared at the floor, purple silk covering my feet. I didn't dare meet his gaze. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to handle the shame and disgust reflected in his eyes.

"Yeah." He said, his fingers moving to my side. "Everything."

I clenched on the dagger, feeling no satisfaction with the burning on my hand. "I didn't mean to say all that. I was just...so tired."

"Maybe it was the right thing to do." I continued to bore my gaze on the wall. My fingers pressed against the metal blade.

"I don't think so. You should've seen the look she gave me." The look that _you_ gave me.

"I'm sure she'll understand." He whispered, causing me to look away from the wall and to his hands moving to the dagger.

"What if I don't want her to understand?" I mumbled, my hand still gripping. "Don't give me that _look_."

His warm hands landed on mine. I didn't peer at it, because I know the real reason why he's doing it. I know why he's giving me that type of look.

"Let go." He didn't force my fingers to release it, he just waited.

I didn't comply.

"Sheik, let go of the dagger."

I pressed my hand even more; he didn't do anything else but jerk. He knew that if he tightened his hold, it would just make it worse. I rested my head on my shoulder, completely drained.

"I can't _stand_ that look." I said, my voice completely empty of emotion.

"Stop squeezing, you're going to bleed." I only stared at his hair, his soft mop of blue hair.

His hands quivered with what seemed like frustration. My hands wouldn't stop until it got its satisfaction.

Images of the kind brunette crying, dark hands roaming, his eyes shattering, Zelda breaking, and _her_ started to flash in my mind. The sounds of their tears and warnings invaded my ears. The taste of the metallic liquid threatened to pass on my tongue. I crushed my palm around the blade as they all gave me feelings of fear, grief, and regret. Something dark and sinful was starting to overtake me as the images began to fade. I almost welcomed it when I felt Ike's head fall on my other shoulder in defeat.

"_Please_ let go." He softly pleaded into my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. I didn't mean to, but my head slowly rolled on his as my grip weakened.

That feeling immediately absolved from my mind, freeing me from the dark and heavy weight. For once I felt light, I felt almost normal when I sat here on the floor with Ike by my side. I could still feel sorrow and terror from the past events, but they weren't so suppressed. I felt the pain in my hand that I didn't feel before start to collide with the relief. Yet I paid no mind to it when I still felt his hand on mine despite the dagger out of my grasp.

"Ike." I whispered. He shifted to tell me he was listening.

"I'm so tired..."

He didn't say anything after that.

* * *

**A/N: So much happened to poor Sheik, all in one day! T_T Don't worry, it'll get better for her soon.**

**Anyways, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY PEOPLES! **

**For those who have guessed right about the brunette (Mist) I congratulate you! XD And has anyone wondered who the dark figure is in her visions? It could be anyone at the moment, though I wonder if you guys already know?**

**The next chapter is already half finished! I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon~ Review**


End file.
